Charmed Heritage: 105 A Friend In Need
by StoryGirl83
Summary: Wyatt and Chris' friend, Kali, calls the boys with some desturbing news; her boyfriend attacked another student using demonic powers. Kali's convinced that there's more to this story, but she needs the brother's help to find out and protect the innocent.
1. Demon or Innocent?

A Friend in Need

Chapter One – Demon or Innocent?

It was a beautiful, sunny day. The dorms at Cal State Hayward were bustling with people streaming through them. Kali Nicolae didn't live in the dorms, but her boyfriend did. She had thought to surprise him by dropping by. His roommate, Rick Henderson, had told her that he had gone down to the library, so she was headed down the hall.

She had a pile of books in her arms. Some of them where books that she needed for a class project, one her boyfriend, Gary Johnson, had agreed to help her with. The remaining books were ones his roommate had borrowed from the library and had asked her to return seeing as she was headed there. She wasn't really clear on why he hadn't asked Gary, but it appeared to have something to do with the fact that he hadn't been home when Gary headed for the library. That begged the question of why Rick even knew Gary was in the library.

As she reached the library, she quit the silent question session about Gary and Rick. She stopped in front of the door and balanced the books in one hand. She used her free hand to turn the knob on the door and pushed it open.

Inside she saw Gary throw a fireball in the direction of someone still out of her line of sight. She dropped the books onto the floor, stunned.

Startled, Gary whirled around to look at her. "Kali! Leave now."

Kali pushed the door open all the way and stepped inside. She walked into the room and walked toward him. "Gary, what is going on?"

"You don't understand, Kali," Gary protested. "I have no choice."

Kali walked toward Gary, speaking as she walked. "There is always a choice."

"Why aren't you afraid?" he asked confused.

"I'm terrified," she admitted.

"Why aren't you running?" he wanted to know, getting more confused by the moment. "Why aren't you screaming witch or something?"

"Witches don't throw fireballs," she informed him, not sure why that random bit of trivia stuck with her. "You are not a witch."

Gary stared at her for a moment. Then, he ran out of the room, pushing past her.

Kali looked around and saw a young man lying on the ground. She ran over to him and saw several burn marks on his body. Looking at his pale face, she recognized him as Mark Wells Trudeau, a young man from one of her classes. He lay very still, his eyelids closed and it was scaring her. "Mark!" She shook him. After that didn't appear to work she looked up, pleading in her eyes as she called, "Whitelighter!" she called feeling very silly, but desperate enough to try. "Mark's whitelighter." She looked back down at him. She hoped desperately that she was right and he did have a whitelighter, that he was a witch. Shaking him, again, she asked, "Mark, who's your whitelighter? Wake up."

Groaning, Mark said only one word, his eyes staying closed. "Mikelle."

Blue-white orbs formed and Mikelle Zealand appeared at Kali's side. Mikelle had once been the charge of Paige Matthews, the aunt of two of Kali's best friends. Seeing Mark lying there, Mikelle knelt down next to him. She put her hand over a wound and began the process of healing him, a warm gold glow coming from her hands. "Mark, what happened? I was just with Beth. She was attacked, too."

As Mark's wounds healed, his eyes fluttered and he calmed down. He looked up at her. "I'm okay," he declared firmly. "Go back to my sister."

Mikelle nodded, satisfied that she had healed enough wounds for the present and orbed out.

Kali looked at Mark, curiously. "You're a witch, huh?"

As Mark pushed himself into a sitting position he eyed her cautiously. "Is that going to be a problem?"

Kali grinned and shook her head. "Nope. I'm used to witches."

"Mortal?" Mark asked, wanting to be sure.

"Yeah," Kali replied before adding, "Gypsy actually." It wasn't something she usually told people right off, but seeing as he was a witch, she figured he'd get it.

"I didn't know Gypsies knew about witches," Mark replied, surprised.

"I was under the impression most witches don't know much about Gypsies," she threw back.

"Family obsession from my mortal side," Mark admitted.

"Really?" she asked interested. "How's that?"

Mark smiled fondly. "My dad's older brother had this obsession of sorts with the supernatural." He only knew his uncle from stories, but he felt like he knew him. His dad liked to talk about his older brother, Andy. "It rubbed off on my dad, so that when he met Mom it was okay that she was a witch."

"Okay?" Kali queried doubtfully. "Or he just got use to it?"

"Okay," Mark replied immediately. He grinned as he added, "At least that's how they tell us."

"So why was he attacking you?" she asked, changing the topic back to Gary's attack.

"Not a clue," Mark admitted.

"He didn't say anything before I showed up?" Kali asked puzzled.

"Nothing useful," he retorted, bitter. "I mean he said, 'I'm sorry.' Odd for a demon."

"He's not a demon," Kali protested, not sure if she was protesting for Gary's sake or her own, but whichever it was, the certainty was there.

Mark gave her a look. "Kali, he threw fireballs at me. That's demonic."

"I know that," Kali admitted. She frowned as something Gary said nagged at her memory. "I do know that and so do you, but Gary didn't."

"What?" he asked, well and truly confused.

"Before he left," she told him in reflection, "Gary wanted to know why I wasn't screaming witch. He didn't know the power he was using was demonic." She frowned some more trying to digest the idea. Finally, she looked at Mark. "I think I'd better call reinforcements."

Mark scowled. "I don't need help."

"Oh, please," Kali scoffed. "Unless his conscience stopped him, he was going to kill you before I arrived. You weren't doing a good job a stopping him." She looked at him questioningly. "What's your power anyway?"

A bemused look on his face, Mark shook his head. "Levitation." He steeled his face before he added. "I would have found a way to stop him."

"Mark, the only reason he stopped when I entered the room was because I am his girlfriend," Kali informed him. "I doubt that will do any good next time and I have no powers. You have powers, but they were not going to save you there."

Mark scowled at her. "Where do you think you are going to find this help anyway?"

"I told you," Kali reminded him. "I'm used to witches. I grew up with two brothers who are witches. I'll call them. If they aren't already busy with some other demonic problem, they'll help."

"Are you sure that they even can?" Mark asked, relenting a little, precious little. "Like you said, I wasn't much use back then, and if he's not a demon, you can't vanquish him."

Kali rolled her eyes. Anyone who doubted Wyatt and Chris was in for a surprise. She knew them. They could do this. "Yeah, I'm sure. Come on let's go somewhere less public and I'll call Wyatt and Chris."

"My apartment work?" Mark asked, fully relenting this time.

Kali nodded. "Works for me."

"Let's go then." Mark headed for the library door.

Kali followed behind him. In her mind she tried to figure out exactly how to tell her friends about this problem. It wasn't exactly normal and they were going to think Gary was a demon, too. She was sure that Gary wasn't.

* * *

So what do you think? Is Gary a demon? Or is something else going on? And if something else, then what? Review and I will upload the next chapter.


	2. Orbing Not an Option

First a thank you to my reviewers:

TaintedDarkInuShemeeko - The next chapter will give you some big clues on that. It won't give everything away, but big clues. I hope you like what I do with his storyline.

Cirolane - Thank you for the smilie. I hope that you enjoy the next chapter and the rest of the story.

I have learned that when writing a series, the best way to keep the people interested it to come out with the new story at once, because then they realize it is there. After all the last story had concluded. Anyway, I am glad for everyone who is reading this. This chapter introduces a semi-reacuring background character. That more or less means I have plans for him . . . in two other episodes in two different seasons. Being a co-worker of Wyatt's he will most likely show up more often, but I only know two episodes forsure, and I hope that they will be as interesting to write as I think they will right now.

* * *

Chapter Two – Orbing Not an Option

Several miles away at the San Francisco Museum of Natural History, Wyatt Halliwell was looking through some boxes with one of his co-workers, Nathan. The sound of a bright and cheery ring tone coming from Wyatt's pocket, caused him to pause. He straightened up and pulled out a small cell phone. With a glance at Nathan he asked, "Do you mind if I answer this?"

Nathan shook his head. "Go ahead."

Wyatt opened the phone while Nathan went back to looking through the boxes. "Hello."

On the other end of the phone Kali was standing in Mark's computer room. Mark was sitting in front of his computer researching.

Kali had been pacing the room, but the sound of Wyatt's voice stopped her. "Wyatt, it's Kali. I need your help."

It was so unlike Kali that Wyatt was worried. "Cutting to the chase? That's unlike you."

"My boyfriend just tried to kill a fellow student with fireballs," Kali informed him, exhaling hard at the end of her sentence. "I'm not in a chatty mood."

"You sure know how to pick them, Kali," Wyatt replied after a low whistle. Lowering his voice he added, "A demon for a boyfriend?"

Kali sighed at the words she had known where coming. "He's not a demon, Wy. He's confused."

Wyatt walked away from Nathan. This was one conversation he didn't want his co-worker to hear, either side of it. "You said he threw fireballs, Kal. That's demonic."

"I know that," Kali admitted, "but he thought it was witchy."

"He said that?" Wyatt asked, surprised.

Well, he hadn't exactly, but close enough. "It was implied by what he did say."

"What did he say?" Wyatt asked a little impatient with a nervous glance at Nathan. He relaxed as he saw that Nathan was ignoring him.

"Not now, Wy," Kali told him. "Can you orb down here and help or not?"

At the word orb, Mark looked over at Kali with a frown.

Much as he wished he didn't have to say it, Wyatt admitted, "No can do, Kal. I thought Chris told you." After all Chris had talked her only a few days ago. Why wouldn't he have mentioned something that was such a big deal.

"Right," Kali replied, remembering, "your orbing's down." Not to be deterred she asked, "In that case can you drive down here?"

Wyatt grinned, relieved that he didn't have to explain about the lack of orbing. "That I can do. What happened to the other student?"

"He's fine now," Kali replied, glancing at Mark. "His whitelighter healed him."

The shock of her words made Wyatt drop his guard as he fairly yelled, "Your boyfriend a . . ." Noticing that his volume had caught Nathan's attention, he dropped back to a whisper. "Your boyfriend attacked a witch, Kali?"

That was enough. "Would it have been better if he attacked a nonmagical innocent?" She snapped at him. "Yes, he attacked a witch. Are you going to help?"

"I said I would," Wyatt repeated, taken aback. Kali wasn't usually so defensive. "I'm at work right now, but I was working late, so Chris should already be home. I'll wrap up here and go get him. That work for you?"

"Works fine," she replied, subdued. "See you in an hour or so."

"I'll get there as I can," Wyatt informed her. "Call me if anything else happens before we get there."

"You got it, Wy," Kali replied, a grin actually on her face. "Thanks."

"See you soon."

"Bye," Kali told him before she hung up.

On the other end Wyatt closed his phone and looked across the room at Nathan. "Nathan, I have to go. That was my friend, Kali. She needs my help."

"Girlfriend?" Nathan queried, curious. He didn't recall hearing Wyatt talk much about woman and none in the last six months since Amber and Molly Alden had disappeared.

Unaware of Nathan's thought, Wyatt wrinkled his face in disbelief. "Kali? Not a chance. She's more like a sister or a cousin than anything else. Definitely not a girlfriend."

Nathan shrugged, knowing that he wasn't going to find out much of anything more about Kali. "So what's up? You needing to leave early?"

"Early?" Wyatt scoffed. "My shifts been over for more than an hour. I stayed late, so you'd get home sooner."

Nathan grinned. "Sure and Lacey will appreciate it, but I can see you are eager to leave." Nathan's wife, Lacey, was expecting their first child in a few months. She had her first ultrasound that day and Nathan wanted to get home to see his child for the first time.

To Wyatt, leaving was an easy enough concept. "Kali needs me." And really, that's all there was to it. When his family and friends needed him, he wanted to be there to help.

"See you later then," Nathan said, by way of good-bye.

"Thanks," Wyatt replied, acknowledging how much he knew his friend wanted to get home. Wyatt headed toward the door.

"You were helping me," Nathan told him.

At the sound of his friend's voice, Wyatt stopped and turned around.

"Besides," Nathan added, "this will get me home sooner." Nathan went back to the boxes and got back to work.

Wyatt left the room and headed for his office to pick some things up before heading home. Much as he hated to renege on his promise to Nathan, Kali needed his help more. Demon or not, her boyfriend was packing demonic powers and that topped Nathan's desire to go home early any day. He just wished he could explain why he was leaving, but Nathan was mortal and most mortals just didn't want to know that magic really existed, at least not the evil kind.

* * *

Well, I am slowly going about reformatting this episode for this site. Hopefully, I will be able to keep a step ahead of you. I really need to work on the newest episode so that when you catch up with me, I still have something to give you to read. I am working on writing episode seven right now. If reformatted, I imagine I could get about two chapters out of it . . . or rather the prologue and the first chapter, because in the case of that story, it begins with a prologue. I have so much to pack into that episode, I hope that I do a good job of it. Anyway, the next chapter will give you a little bit of an insight into Gary's mind, so if you want to find out what's going on with him, review and I will post the next chapter.


	3. The Demon’s Apprentice?

First a thank you to my reviewer:

TaintedDarkInuShemeeko - Yeah, I started working on this episode way back whenever I did and I freaked out. Kali needed help and they couldn't orb. So I had to find a college that wasn't in San Francisco, but was close and had some sort of medical course. I did more research then when I was planning to go off to college myself . . . and the I was in California last summer (yes, this was in the works that long ago) and learned that the college changed names. I decided to keep it. After all, in nineteen years, almost anything could happen. They could change the name back or even build a new college there with the old name.

I hope I didn't over do this chapter. It's kind of tough to know how much of what to do.

* * *

Chapter Three – The Demon's Apprentice?

Back on campus, Gary was sitting outside on a bench, starring at his hands. He had been there ever since he had run out of the library more than half an hour earlier. He was miserable and utterly relieved that Kali had shown up when she did. How could he have even thought that would work, that he could do that, even for Arie?

Behind him, Galskaper, a humanoid demon, shimmered in and walked around the bench. "You failed."

Gary didn't bother even looking up. He knew who it was and he knew he didn't want to see him. "I never should have been there in the first place." Reluctantly he looked up and added, "I almost killed a man."

Funny, how people pick up on different things in the same situation. To Galskaper it wasn't the fact that a death had only just barely been prevented, it was the fact that the death had been prevented that he saw. "That's right, almost. You failed. Why did you stop?"

"I can't kill someone," Gary moaned his head between his hands. "I can't do that. Whatever you did to me, take it back."

"We made a deal," Galskaper informed him, uncaring. "You will keep it."

Gary stood and turned to look at Galskaper. "No, I won't." How he could have thought it for even one moment was beyond him, but now that he allowed himself to think about it, he knew better.

Galskaper stared him down. "You will whether you want to or not. You don't back out of a deal with me."

Gary felt goosebumps run along his body. He tried to act like he didn't care, but he was scared. "So kick me out of school. Make me pay back my scholarships. I don't care."

"You don't get it," the demon informed him, looking a little amused. "If you try to back out, I will kill your family, and then I will kill you."

Much as he didn't want to die, he'd rather that then have someone's life on his conscious. "If you can kill me," he informed Galskaper, logically, "you can go after him yourself."

"You kill him tonight," the demon informed him with hard eyes, "or Arie will be dead at sunup."

Gary's eyes widened as a fireball formed in his hand. Shouting, he said, "Leave Arie alone!" Gary threw the fireball at Galskaper.

The demon shimmered out and then back in. "Remember, it's his life or Arie's." Galskaper shimmered out leaving Gary alone, trembling.

You may or may not have noticed that something odd is up with this site. Maybe it doesn't effect you, but I just got email notices this evening . . . from yesterday morning. The point is, I have this story mostly ready and can get the next chapter ready if I don't already within an hour, so if you review and don't get a notice for a new chapter within a day, check back, because I probably have added one. As soon as I see new reviews I will post the next chapter. It's already uploaded and ready to post. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. PM me if you got what I was trying to convey, but think I needed to change something to make it more clear.


	4. Telling Chris

First a thank you to my reviewers:

TaintedDarkInuShemeeko - Well, not exactly. He was actually offered a scholarship when he started college, three and a half years earlier. I think I explain that later. It came with a "small" unnamed favor. At the time the demon had no power, because of the magic not being usable, but didn't need the favor until magic was back anyway. Three and a half years past and then suddenly magic was back, so the demon started the process of calling in this favor without telling Gary. When, he told Gary, the power was already making Gary unbalanced and the demon, Galskaper used a vague threat against Gary's family, which includes father, stepmother, brother, and half sister. It will get explained more as the story gets along further. The shock of realizing what he almost did temporarily has Gary completely sane, but that won't last forever and he only has til sunup for something to be done or someone will be dead. Also, he never knew, doesn't fully get it now, that he is dealing with a demon. He thought he was dealing with a talent scout.

Cirolane - Already answered your answers pretty much. Thanks for the slight language lesson. Glad that my name works. And thank you for identifying the language. I forgot to write that part down.

* * *

Chapter Four – Telling Chris

Back in San Francisco, Wyatt was walking out the doors of the museum. He pulled out his cell phone and pushed a button marked voice dialer. "Apartment."

* * *

At the apartment that Wyatt shared with his younger brother, Chris Halliwell, Chris was standing in front of the stove. At the sound of the phone ringing, he pushed a button that turned off the stove and moved a covered pot off of the hot burner to the other side of the stove. Chris walked away from the stove, around the corner, and turned left into the living room.

Chris picked up the ringing phone and looked at the caller ID image screen. There was a funny picture of Wyatt. He smiled as he pushed the on button. "Hey, Wy. What's up?"

Wyatt didn't miss a beat as he continued toward his car. "Kali called. She caught her boyfriend throwing fireballs at another student, a witch."

Like everyone else, Chris first question was, "Kali's dating a demon?"

"She claims he's not one," Wyatt admitted doubtfully. "I'm going to the manor to check the book and to see if Mom or Dad has ever heard of a mortal with demonic powers. Meet me there?"

"Only Kali," Chris shook his head, laughter in his voice.

"I know," Wyatt replied, his laughter not quite as in check. "Her choices in boyfriends have always been awaful, but this is a new low."

"Aunt Phoebe tops that," Chris commented.

Wyatt was again doubtful. "I guess."

"You guess?" Chris was surprised. "Aunt Phoebe's first husband was a demon."

"Half demon," Wyatt reminded him.

"Half demon who was possessed by the evil essence of all the leaders of the underworld who ever used the source spell in the grimoir, their malice, their desire to destroy all things good."

Wyatt snorted. "And through all that he wouldn't allow anyone to hurt Aunt Phoebe and did not attack Mom or Aunt Paige." Wyatt stopped speaking as he reached his blue mustang.

"Still," Chris persisted, "you have to admit, it tops Kali's situation."

"Yeah, fine," Wyatt gave in as he unlocked his car. "See you at the manor."

A smile spread across Chris' lips. "Yeah. I'll be there."

Wyatt turned off his phone and closed it before opening his car and getting in.

* * *

In case you missed it, that was me ranting at whoever decided Phoebe was going to kill Cole rather than try and get rid of the source. Anyway. The next chapter is at the manor, brainstorming with their mom. Expect stuff to be mentioned from Charmed.


	5. Monkeys!

First a thank you my reviewers:

Cirolane - Wow, three weeks away. If things keep at this pace I should be caught up to where my scripted versions are by then, which is the beginning of episode seven. So I guess I will have a whole bunch for you to read by the time you get back. Sorry, I couldn't get finished before you left. I guess look for the rest of this episode, episode six "Anti-Orb Zone", and the beginning of episode seven, "Morality Bites 2: Biting Back." Seeing as it is only three weeks I doubt I will get beyond that even if I go on a writing spree. A lot of stuff is going to be going on in these next few stories.

gabrieldarke - Maybe a review at the end of each story with what you liked best about that story? Thank you so much for reading all of those. I certainly hope they helped you understand a few things that show up in "Imaginary Fiends", since I know that's what caught you attention to this. I've been trying to add detail (you should see the original scripted version, hardly any detail), but I will attempt to get some more in, since I know that can be helpful. I had forgotten about that episode, but I can see some similarities. There are certainly differences, but I can see where you are coming from, and probably the differences I see coming from later chapters. :D

The flashback in this chapter comes from the end of "Astral Monkeys."

* * *

Chapter Five – Monkeys!

It was sometime later when Chris arrived at the manor where his parents lived. He walked up the steps to the front door and knocked. He stood there a moment, waiting.

The door opened, without preamble to reveal his mother, Piper Halliwell. "Chris? What are you doing here?"

_Apparently I beat Wyatt here, _he thought, but all he said was, "Good to see you, Mom. May I come in?"

"Yes," Piper said, pulling the door open wider, "yes, of course. Come in." She stepped aside.

Chris walked through the door and headed toward the steps. He stopped and turned around.

Piper looked at him, waiting.

"Kali called Wy," he said finally. "She needs help."

"Is she back in town?" Piper wanted to know.

"No," Chris shook his head. "Still at school."

Piper waited.

It really was a very effective tool. "I don't know very much. Wy just told me Kali's boyfriend was throwing fireballs and Kali doesn't think he's a demon. Have you ever heard of a mortal with demonic powers?"

Piper frowned. After a moment she shook her head. "Not demonic powers, no."

Chris heard a story there. "But . . ?"

"There have been times when mortals had witches powers," Piper admitted, seeming to choose her words carefully. "The second time they took Phoebe's powers of premonition to Vegas."

Chris raised his eyebrows. "And the first time?"

Sadness clouded Piper's eyes.

* * *

_It was the end of day that couldn't even be called bittersweet. They had lost an innocent, an innocent who had only been in trouble because of an encounter with them. Piper felt so guilty. Her sisters tried to help her feel better, but it only worked a little. She walked over to the fireplace, the medical file he had built on her in hand. She tossed it into the flames and walked away._

_Only Prue's voice had caused her to stop, concern lacing her best friend and older sister's voice. "Piper."_

_Piper turned around and looked at her two sisters as they sat on the couch looking at her._

"_Are you okay?" Phoebe wanted to know, and yet already know Piper wasn't._

_Piper was silent for a few seconds before she voiced one of the many thoughts running through her head about their fallen innocent. "His name was Curtis."_

_Phoebe looked at her puzzled. "Whose name was Curtis?"_

"_Dr. Williamson," she told them, a catch in her voice._

_Prue looked down._

_Phoebe met her eyes, willing Piper to continue._

_Piper gulped and continued on. "I read it in his medical bio. His first name was Curtis. He never married, because he was working all the time." She paused, trying to find the words. _

"_Saving lives was more important to him than having a life of his own." Sadness filled her voice as she went on. "Now, his life is over and I can't help but feel responsible for that."_

"_We tried to save him," Phoebe reminded her, her voice soft._

_Piper nodded and then shook her head. "But we didn't."_

"_Because we couldn't," Prue told her, her voice even softer than Phoebe's._

_There was almost a scoff in Piper's voice as she replied. "I couldn't." She turned around and walked out of the room. She went upstairs to her room and sobbed. Leo must have sent it, because he had orbed in. He had sat down on the bed next to her and held her as she had cried, cried for the life of an innocent man she couldn't save._

* * *

"They drove him mad," Piper admitted finally. "We couldn't save him. We saved the moneys, but we couldn't save him."

Chris looked at his mother confused. "Monkeys?"

Piper smiled a bit. "Prue loved those monkeys." Phoebe had loved them more, but both of her sisters had been sorry to see the monkeys go.

Chris looked at his mother surprised. "Aunt Prue? You don't talk about her much."

"No," Piper admitted, "I suppose I don't I miss her still. It's hard sometimes ever to think of the good times." The sound of a knock on the door caught her attention. She looked at Chris and asked, "Wyatt?"

"Probably," Chris agreed.

Piper walked over and opened the door.

Wyatt was standing there, hand raised to knock, again. "Mom, hi." Seeing Chris he asked, "Did Chris explain?"

"What he knew," Piper told him. "Come in."

As Wyatt entered as asked, "Any ideas?"

"Wyatt, I am not a walking dictionary," Piper informed him, annoyed. "I am your mom. Could you at least pretend to be happy to see me?"

Wyatt looked at Piper, sheepishly. "Awe, Mom, you know I'm happy to see you." He pulled Piper into a hug. After a moment he let go. "I'm just worried about Kali."

Piper lead Wyatt up the stairs with Chris following close behind. "Now, as I told Chris, I've never heard of mortals possessing demonic powers, but there have been times when mortals . . . and . . . uh . . . monkeys, have had out powers."

"Monkeys?" Wyatt asked, curiosity filling him.

Piper stopped o the stairs and smiled. "Yes, monkeys. You don't have time for that story right now, but it has given me an idea on how to help this boy, if Kali is right."

"When was the last time Kali was wrong?" Chris asked, trying to recall something and drawing a blank. A rather annoying trait, but she did seem to be right often.

"When she called me," Wyatt informed his brother. "She forgot we couldn't orb."

Chris smiled. "Well, then. She's due to be right on something. Let's hope this is it and that we can help him."

Piper started walking up the stairs, again. "We need to find out what you need to make the potion."

Chris took several large strides in order to catch up with his mom. "Potion? But what potion?"

Piper stopped, again, and looked at her sons. "The potion to separate powers from a witch."

Wyatt raised his eyebrows, but said nothing.

"And this will work for demonic powers as well?" Chris wanted to know.

"It will need some alteration, but once finished it should. If that doesn't work, then you could maybe use a power stripping potion." She rather doubted Kali's boyfriend would like that one. It was a bit on the unpleasant side. "Either way it will give you a place to start."

"Good point," Chris admitted. "Thanks, Mom."

"Let's go check what we need so you two can got on the road," Piper suggested. "You don't know when this boy will attack, again."

"True," Chris admitted. "Let's get to work." Chris headed up the stairs and out of sight.

"Hey, Mom," Wyatt called, catching Piper's attention, "is Dad around?"

Piper shook her head. "No. Why?"

"It's not important," Wyatt shrugged it off, "just a mechanical problem at the apartment. I'll talk to him after Kali and this student are safe."

"All right," Piper agreed. She headed up stairs and out of Wyatt's line of sight.

Wyatt followed behind her.

* * *

I realized after writing this that is was Phoebe who was obsessed with the Monkeys . . . Prue was trying to escape the media. However she did like them, so I revised it, so that though she mentions Prue as she did originally, she thinks about the fact that Phoebe loved them more. You guys are catching up to my formatting. I only have another chapter and a half formatted, but I'll keep ahead of you.


	6. Setting the Facts Straight

First to my reviewer:

gabrieldarke - Monkeys cute. Agreed. Other than the deaths in the story, I loved that story.

This next chapter combines two scenes, something I don't do all the time, but they fit together and the first one was so short. The boys are getting a little antsy without their orbing powers.

* * *

Chapter Six – Setting the Facts Straight

A few minutes later all three were in the attic. Chris was standing in front of the podium next to Piper. He was reading an entry in the Book, silently to himself.

Wyatt was walking about the attic collecting vials and other items. He stopped and placed his bag on the table. "Have you got the info we need yet? Kali needs us and we still have to drive down there?"

Chris looked up at Piper. "He's right, Mom. We need to hurry. We don't know when demon boyfriend will return." Chris used a wave of his hand to pull a pad of paper off a shelf and into his freehand. He placed it on the ground and did the same with a pen.

"Wouldn't it have been faster to walk?" Wyatt asked, bemused.

Chris picked up the paper and started copying info off the page. As he wrote he spoke. "We'll get the basic info and call you if we need anything else, okay?"

Piper frowned.

Chris stopped and looked at her. "Please, Mom."

"I should be around the house the rest of the evening," Piper relented.

Chris finished copying the info he needed. He ripped off the paper and put the pad and pen on the table. He folded the paper and put it in his pocket. Looking at Wyatt, he said, "Ready."

"Be careful," Piper warned.

Chris turned and smiled.

Wyatt rolled his eyes. "We'll be fine, Mom."

"We will, Mom," Chris added his own assurance. The two brothers headed out of the attic and downstairs to get Wyatt's car and be on their way.

* * *

Something had been bothering Mark since before Kali hung up the phone. Finally, unable to contain himself he spun around on his computer chair to face Kali who was looking at book titles on the shelf. He hadn't been doing anything useful anyway. Mark stood and strode over to Kali. "Didn't you say your friends were witches?"

Kali looked at him, her brown eyes merely curious.

"I did hear you say that, right?" Mark tried again.

"Of course," Kali confirmed. "They are witches."

"Then, why did you ask him to orb here?" Mark asked, thoroughly confused.

Kali laughed.

Mark scowled at her. "I don't see what is so funny?"

"I guess," Kali admitted, "I never really think about that when I think about them. Wyatt's half whitelighter. Chris is half elder."

"Half elder?" Mark repeated, more curious than anything. "That has to be majorly taboo."

"Don't get fussy on me," Kali commended, quick to defend her friends. "He is what he is and that's just fine by me."

"Just saying," Mark informed her not wanting to make a big deal out of it, when he really hadn't meant much by it. "I guess it doesn't much matter to me so long as they can help."

Kali smiled at that. "Oh, they can."

At the sound of a knock on the door, Mark turned his head toward the door on the other side of the wall. "I'll be right back." Mark left the room.

Kali pulled a book off the shelf and started flipping through it. The sound of voices in the other room caught her attention, but instead of headed toward the door to inverstigate she put the book back and walked over to the window. In a resigned voice, she asked the question she dared not ask with anyone else around. "Why'd you do it, Gary?"

Mark walked back into the room followed by Mikelle, and a young woman with light brown hair.

"What's going on?" Kali asked, looking at the two women.

"You've met," Mark started, before amending, "well seen, Mikelle. She's our family's whitelighter. This is my younger sister, Beth."

Beth smiled at Kali. "Mark says you're mortal."

Good naturedly Kali replied, "It's not like your immortal."

Beth winced.

"Our family has been under attack ever since Mom got back her powers and we got ours," Mark informed Kali quietly.

"Someone died," Kali stated somberly.

"Yeah," Mark admitted. "A friend of Beth's, another witch, got in the way, and she died."

Kali looked at Beth, "I . . ." The sound of drums coming from her pocket stopped her. She looked down and pulled her cell phone out. She pushed the on button and put it to her ear. "Wyatt?"

On the other end Chris was holding Wyatt's cell phone to his ear as Wyatt drove. And amused smile on his face he corrected her. "Chris. You really need to not rely on your ring tone."

"Sorry," Kali replied at once, "so Wyatt got you?"

"Hang on a moment," Chris instructed her before pulling the cell phone away from his ear. He pulled an electric wire out of the dash and connected it to Wyatt's cell phone. He flipped a switch and clipped the phone to the dash. "Okay."

"So how long 'til you arrive?" Kali asked glancing over at the clock.

"Anxious?" Chris replied with his own question.

Kali shrugged. "I have two witches and a whitelighter who I get the idea can't fight. I can fight, but not against magic."

Behind her, Beth glared at her brother.

"Two witches?" Wyatt asked, not taking his eyes off the road. "When did you gain another?"

"Hi, Wy," Kali greeted. "Mark's sister, Beth, and their whitelighter came over. I think Beth was attacked today, too."

"I was," Beth confirmed.

Kali looked at Beth. "Mark says they have been attacked since they got their powers. Why did you call, Chris?"

"We have a potion that might work for your friend. Could you get ingredients if I give you the list?"

"Sure," Kali agreed. "Just a moment." Kali walked over to Mark. "Do you have something I can write on?"

"On the desk," Mark told her pointing, "next to the keyboard."

Kali walked over to the desk and picked up a pad of paper and a pen. "All right, Chris. I'm ready."

While Kali was searching for paper, Chris had pulled out the paper he had copied from the Book. "All right. Write this down."

* * *

Beth is a character that I want to like, but she sure does come off as rough. She's been through a lot in a very short amount of time. Her character is rather difficult to get a handle on, but she's not usually rude to people.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will post another once I see a new review.


	7. Sibling Talks

First to my reviewer:

TaintedDarkInuShemeeko - No problem on the review. Wonder what's with the site. Over the weekend it wasn't sending out alerts and now not allowing reviews. Maybe they are working on it. Yes, it should be interesting to see how each of them respond to Wyatt and Chris. I think I have some interesting characters for this episode and several will be seen, again.

Beth is interesting. As stated before I had trouble with her. Gary's troubled. Mark's a bit scared, but generally easy going. Arie . . . well, she's also interesting, I went through stages with her. Seeing as she hasn't showed up yet, I won't say more. More brainstorming for the boys. Sorry there are no specifics on the potion list. I can fake a spell, but I haven't a clue what goes into a potion, so for the most part that will be vague.

* * *

Chapter Seven – Sibling Talks

Kali finished writing down the list of things Chris needed and said good bye. She closed her phone and put it back into her pocket. With the pad of paper hanging from her hand she walked over to Mark. "Mark."

Mark looked up at her. "What did they call about?"

"They have a potion to try on Gary," Kali replied looking down at the paper. "They need us to get ingredients before they get here." She held out the paper for him to take. "Can you direct me to a place where I can get these?"

Mark examined the list. "I'll have to take you. Just a minute." Mark walked out of the room and into the den.

Beth was talking to Mikelle.

"Beth," Mark called, catching her attention, "I'm going to take Kali to a wicca shop to get ingredients for a potion. Can you let her friends in, if they get here before we are back?"

"Do you trust her, Mark?" Beth asked, wanting to know that first.

Mark nodded. "She saved my life, Beth."

"Maybe," Beth agreed, uneasily, "but she doesn't want to vanquish the demon who attacked you."

"She doesn't think he is one," Mark countered. "If she's convinced . . ."

As her brother trailed off, Beth nodded knowingly. "Yeah. Well, be careful."

"You'll let them in," he persisted.

"And my other option would be?" she asked, teasingly.

"Beth . . ." There was warning in his tone.

Beth smiled. "I'll let them in. I heard her talking and if they're who I think they are, we will soon be safe. They're Halliwells, Mark. Do you know what that means?"

Mark gave her an uninterested look. "Off the top of my head, I think Uncle Andy dated one before he died."

Beth nodded. "And the Charmed Ones come from that line. Probably the mother of these friends of Kali's is one of the Charmed Ones. They'll know how to fix this."

"You're odd, Beth," he told her, shaking his head. "Your attitude is so changing."

Beth smiled. "I guess maybe I am. I don't know this girl, but her friends have a reputation. They are known to be on the side of good."

Mark rolled his eyes. "Well, I imagine that means Kali is, too. Just let them in. I'll be back as fast as I can."

"I'll give her a chance, Mark," Beth agreed, reluctantly.

"And get the door?" Mark persisted, still not having his answer.

"Well, of course," Beth replied, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Mark laughed, his eyes crinkled at the edges, and walked out of the room.

* * *

Still on their way there, Wyatt and Chris were brainstorming. Wyatt was trying to keep his eyes on the road, while Chris was writing in a notebook.

"Any chance we are dealing with a power broker?" Wyatt asked, suddenly.

"Nope," Chris shot it down with a shake of his head. "From what you told me, this guy can control these powers."

"Warlock who stole a demon's power," Wyatt suggested as he flipped on his turn signal and changed lanes.

"Warlocks don't apologize," Chris reminded him without looking up from the notebook.

"Power stealing athemé, like the one still in your room," Wyatt retorted, emphasizing the last part.

"Funny," Chris replied dryly, though he did look up. "Really funny."

"But is it possible?"

"Yes," Chris admitted, "that is possible, unlikely, but possible." _If you ignore the fact that most people who use those athemés don't apologize either._

"So why not use the athemé," Wyatt suggested.

Chris scowled at Wyatt. "Are you insane? It's too much of a risk. We want to save this guy if Kali's right and he's an innocent."

"You didn't bring it, did you?" Wyatt wanted to know.

"No." Chris glared at him, the pencil in his hand, tapping the paper in annoyance. "I would only use that as a last resort anyway."

"If it came to it?" With great effort, Wyatt kept his eyes on the road.

"It won't," Chris assured him, nowhere near as confident as he sounded. "This will work."

"If it did?" Wyatt pushed.

Chris' shoulders drooped in defeat. "We could call Aunt Paige or Uncle Coop, or we could ask the whitelighter with Kali." The idea of stabbing an innocent gnawed at his conscience, knowing that in another life, there were times he was capable of it. "It won't come to that though and I'm not stabbing an innocent."

Wyatt smiled. "Good point. Potion it is."

* * *

Did anyone guess that? That these were Andy's nephew and niece? I figure the last name was a giveaway that they were related. Rereading this in order to reformat it I found out that I forgot something. I gave Andy two siblings (you'll find out more about that when you get to the part I am currently reformatting). That means I have to update a couple of bios on my site.

I really have to figure out what on earth to do with that athemé. Oh, well, I guess I'll just have Wyatt keep teasing him about it until he does something with it, even if just to get his brother off his back.

I look forward to seeing what you think. I won't be able to post again until I get off work tomorrow . . . well unless you review before I get off tonight.


	8. Blocking Potion?

First a thank you to my reviewer:

TaintedDarkInuShemeeko - I figured you probably would. If you hadn't, you'd know now. Hope you like this chapter, too. Well, the boys are about to meet Beth, Mikelle, and by the end of it Mark.

It may or may not sound like a big deal, and I won't tell you what it is, but there is something in this chapter that is going to be very important later on . . . in the season. For anyone reading this a long time from now, the episode that is will be relevant in is called "Paying the Piper." I can't recall what episode number. The information is relevant to this episode too, so it's not likely to stick out, but one never knows. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Chapter Eight – Blocking Potion?

A little while later, Beth and Mikelle were sitting on two chairs in Mark's den. A small table was between them. Beth had a pad of paper on her lap. She had been trying to come up with ideas, but it mostly contained doodles.

The doorbell rang and Beth got up. She put the pad on the table. "That's probably them. I'll be back." She left the room and headed into the hall.

Once in the hall, she walked the few steps to the door. About a foot from the door she closed her eyes briefly and concentrated. Upon opening them, she pulled open the door as well.

Wyatt and Chris stood there. Chris raised an eyebrow. "Do you often forget to check who's at the door?"

Beth shrugged her shoulders. "I sensed no malice." Curiosity filled her eyes and she added, "Which of you took a blocking potion?"

Wyatt looked at her confused.

Chris' eyes grew wide as he realized that she was talking about him. "You're kidding me."

Wyatt looked at Chris. _What is he talking about?_

"No," Beth told him straight faced. "Unless one of you is emotionally blank."

Still trying to take it in, Chris gulped. "That was literally in another life."

"No matter," Beth shrugged. "I was simply curious. I take it you are Kali's friends."

"Wyatt Halliwell," he said sticking out his hand. "And you are?"

"Elizabeth Trudeau," she replied as she accepted the proffered hand. "Beth."

"Chris," he informed her, slightly impatient from worry. "May we come in?"

Beth stepped out of the way, allowing the boys in. Once in she lead the way to the living room.

Mikelle looked up at the sight of the boys.

"Please have a seat," Beth offered, waving a hand around the living room. "Mark and Kali should be back soon."

Wyatt and Chris sat down on a couch. Chris felt a spring bite into his hip, so he scooted over, farther away from his brother.

Beth sat down on the other couch in the room.

Chris studied her for a moment before he spoke. "Kali said you have been attacked as well. Would you mind telling us what you know about your attacker?"

Beth nodded, a shiver running through her. "I was never attacked by the same demon or warlock twice. There have been close to two dozen of them, sometimes when I was alone, sometimes when I was with Mark or someone else. They've left our parents alone, but Mark's had similar number of attacks."

"Two dozen attacks each?" Wyatt gaped a little. "And only since magic came back?"

Beth nodded.

Chris considered this before he asked his next question. "Did anyone say anything interesting?"

Beth thought about that, considering everything that had happened over the last few weeks. Finally, she came on something, perhaps nothing, but it was really all she had. "Most called me witch, but there were a couple that called me Trudeau." She scrunched her face together in a frown. "One said something about cursed Trudeau witches."

Chris looked at Beth. "Odd, but it is clear they were targeting you. Are there any other Trudeau witches?"

"Just Mom," Beth admitted, "but they haven't attacked her."

Chris looked at her surprised. "At all?"

Beth shrugged. "The only times she's fought demons she went looking for them."

"Must be by blood then," Chris concluded. "Did your dad have any siblings who married witches?"

Beth shook her head. "Uncle Andy died without ever marrying. Aunt Sarah's husband is boring."

Chris smiled, trying to avoid laughing at her last words.

Wyatt grinned. "That's doesn't mean he's not a witch."

"He's not," Mikelle informed them, speaking for the first time since they entered the room.

Wyatt and Chris looked at her startled. They had forgotten her presence.

Mikelle tried to explain. "I became Alice's whitelighter shortly after I died and just before magic stopped, days before. She and Ben were newly wed, Mark still on the way. She had a different whitelighter, but something had happened and a new one was needed. For most of the time their need for a whitelighter has been limited, and there was another keeping an eye on them."

"Two whitelighters for one family?" Wyatt asked surprised.

Mikelle gave him a look, her dark brows rising as she replied. "You're one to talk."

He shrugged. "You know what I mean."

"Yes," she admitted, "and no, not two whitelighters for one family. Though I believe the other was a whitelighter, none of us ever saw him, just knew someone was watching in the background. After about three years he was gone, dead I'm told. Whatever happened I was charged with watching any Wells or Trudeau witches. There are five living and Sarah's husband isn't one."

"I guess you'd know," Wyatt agreed.

Chris turned to Beth. "Can you think of anything that might help us with Kali's boyfriend?"

Beth stared at him astounded. "Boyfriend?!" She leapt from her seat. "She's dating him?"

Chris shrugged. "For a couple of months at least. Do you know anything about him?"

Beth shook her head. "I don't attend here." Even if she had, it was a big campus.

The sound of a door closing and people talking brought a smile to Wyatt's lips. "Sounds like Kali."

Chris laughed. It certainly did sound like Kali, more like Kali than what Wyatt had described her like when she first called, happy.

Mark and Kali entered the room, talking. Kali grinned at the sight of them and, handing the bag of supplies to Mark, quickly made her way to the couch. She plopped down on the couch between them and put her armed on the back of the couch behind them. "So glad you finally made it down. Do we have a plan for these supplies Mark and I bought?"

Chris nodded. "Yes, Kali."

She nodded, satisfied. "Good. Then, let's get to work."

* * *

Apparently no one mention to Beth that Kali was dating the "demon".

Trivia: I was looking up somethings and found out that Andy has a middle name. It's David. I found this out because it was on his tombstone, apparently. I am not at all sure what episode that came from.

Anyway, review and I will post the next chapter. You caught up to me, so I have to get to work on this, but I will post within an hour if you review while I am still working on the next chapter. After all I'm only reformatting.


	9. More Threats

First a thank you to my reviewer: gabrieldarke

It's a short chapter, but hopefully it gives you some insight into the head of Gary.

* * *

Chapter Nine – More Threats

Gary was on campus in his dorm room. His roommate was out, so he had the room to himself for a while. He had two pictures sitting on his desk, two pictures he had been staring at for almost an hour.

One was a candid shot at a volleyball game that had been printed in the local paper. A red circle was drawn around Mark's head.

The other was a color photo of a young girl barely in her teens wearing a bathing suit. She was giving the camera a big toothy grin.

He put the pictures down on the desk and sighed. "Oh, Arie. What do I do? I can't let him kill you, but how can I kill that guy?"

Behind him a distortion appeared, forming into Galskaper. "Second thoughts don't work, Mr. Johnson."

_Second thoughts, third thoughts, twenty-fifth thoughts. This goes way beyond second thoughts_, Gary thought as he turned around to look at him. _How does he just appear like that. It's creepy._

"Just think," Galskaper suggested, "of how your poor, dear sister will feel in the few moments before she dies, when she knows it is your fault she died."

"Leave Arie out of this," Gary yelled, rising to his feet.

"Tisk, tisk," the demon scolded. "Temper, temper. Save that for Trudeau."

"What did he do to you?" Gary wanted to know.

"Nothing," Galskaper informed him, though he was a demon, so who knew the truth of it. "It's merely business."

"Then, leave me out of it," Gary begged. _I can't do this. I can't do what he wants. I can't kill that guy. It's wrong._

"No," the demon told him simply. "We made a deal. If you ignore it, your sister will be dead at sunrise. Perhaps your brother the next, and someone else the day after that until everyone you care about it dead." Galskaper shrugged. "Maybe then we'll kill you. Not before."

"Please!" Gary bagged, a bit more desperate. "This is wrong."

Galskaper almost laughed at that. "What do I care wrong and right? Sunrise." In another distortion, he shimmered away.

Gary stared at him, tears shimmering unshed in his eyes. He looked down at the pictures on his desk. "One man versus everyone I love. One death versus I know not how many. My soul in exchange for . . ." He dropped his head to the desk and let out a sound of frustration. Picking his head back up, he barely kept from screaming, and only to keep his neighbors from trying to find out what was going on. "What do I do?"

* * *

How am I doing at making him seem conflicted? Is it realistic?

Review and I'll get post the next chapter.


	10. The Other Kali

First a thank you to my reviewer:

gabrieldarke - Well, I try to let those people who review my stories know that I appreciate them, because you are right, it helps. I would be nowhere near this far along in posting this if it hadn't been for the various people reviewing. I have been posting a scripted version of the next episode on another site and the reviews stopped, so I stopped. I had other things to work on, things that people where actually reviewing. At this point I am guessing they don't realize they haven't read the last part, so I will probably eventually just post the next section, but maybe when I get that far here. I'm glad you thought I did a good job with Gary's conflict. You will get an idea of Kali's thoughts later, but I haven't read that part in a while, so I'm not sure how in depth. If I can find a good place and think about it, I will try and give you more of what Kali is thinking. Thanks, again for your review.

* * *

Chapter Ten – The Other Kali

Five people had stuffed themselves into Mark's small kitchen. Only Mark, himself, was absent. Supplies were spread out on the kitchen table as Chris sat, carefully adding ingredients to a cauldron. A second cauldron was bubbling by Beth, who was sitting across the table watching with interest. A third cauldron was sitting on the floor empty.

Mikelle was leaning in a corner of the room silently observing everything that was going on. Wyatt was standing next to Chris, looking through a handful of papers. Kali was standing behind Chris on his other side, watching.

"You look like you have done this a lot," Beth comment suddenly.

Chris looked up. "I have."

"But why?" Beth wanted to know. "Before the beginning of the year they weren't attacking."

Chris shook his head. "They were. Perhaps you were left alone, but there were attacks. Mostly though . . ."

When Chris trailed off Beth looked at him. "What?"

"Never mind," Chris shook his head. "It is a long story and one I'd prefer not to discuss right now."

Beth made a face.

"Why don't we focus on protecting you and your brother?" Chris suggested. "And on figuring out how to get rid of these powers in Kali's boyfriend?"

Kali grimaced at his words. "I have the worst ability to find a good date, don't I."

Chris turned in his chair enough to look at her and grinned.

"Na," Wyatt denied as he looked up from the papers in his hands. "You'll get it right. At least you have a boyfriend. My brother can't even find the time to ask a girl out, much less maintain a girlfriend."

"And you date when?" Chris teased.

All signs of a good mood and teasing fled Wyatt's face in record speed as he said in a very serious and somber voice, "I had a girlfriend, Chris."

Chris was suddenly very somber himself as he remembered. It had been six months, nearly seven, and with his memory fully restored he had no excuse for forgetting. "Amber." The one name said it all.

Wyatt nodded. "I'm just not ready to risk that, again."

Chris nodded back. "Consider the subject dropped." It was odd to have a subject that Wyatt didn't want to talk about, when it was usually Chris trying to change the subject.

Mark walked back into the room as Chris turned back to his potion.

Wyatt's phone began ringing. Wyatt put the papers on the table and picked the phone out of his pocket. "Wyatt Halliwell here."

On the other end, his mother was in the attic at the manor, standing in front of the podium with the Book of Shadows spread open. "How are things going?"

"Nothing much so far," Wyatt admitted. "Chris is working on the potion. I'm kind of bored. I considered looking for Gary, but it's kind of pointless until we have a way to stop him."

"I thought of another possibility," Piper told him, looking down at the entry in the book.

"Oh?" Just that fast, she had his full attention.

"Not too long after we got out power back we met a girl," Piper told him, remembering. She was in her teens and had witch powers. She told us she was witch."

"So?" _Where is she going with this?_

Piper looked down at the entry on the page the books was opened to. They hadn't added it until years later, because when they had first encountered that young girl and the demon tricking her, they hadn't really known they could add things to the book. "She wasn't, Aviva was her name, as she had been given powers by a sorceress named . . ." Piper looked down at the Book to double check the name. ". . . Kali."

Wyatt smirked at that. "Kali will just love that one."

At the sound of her name, Kali looked at Wyatt, curious

Piper smiled. "Yes, well after we destroyed Kali the powers she gave Aviva were gone, too. Any chance this is a similar situation?"

"Could be," Wyatt admitted. "I mean the powers are demonic, but they could have been passed on in such a way that they won't make him crazy like a power broker would and could be removed if the source is destroyed."

Next to him, Chris had stopped working on the potion and was looking at Wyatt. Across the table, Beth looked up at Wyatt. From the doorway, Mark was watching a listening.

"Question is," Wyatt continued. "Is there a demonic force behind this? Is someone else pulling the strings?"

"Kali thinks there is," Piper reminded him.

Wyatt nodded, thinking. "And he apparently apologized to Mark while trying to kill him."

"Odd," his mother admitted. "Call me if you need help. You father will be home soon and we were planning to have dinner out, but we'll stay here until you have this fixed."

"Thanks, Mom," Wyatt told her before he hung up. As he put his phone back in his pocket he looked at Kali. "Got anything I can scry with?"

Kali nodded. "I have something you can use." She left the room in search of that something.

With Kali dispatched for whatever it was she was after, Wyatt turned to Mark. "Do you have a map and a scrying crystal?"

"Yeah," Mark admitted. "When everything started up Mom wanted to make sue Beth and I had everything we needed. I'll go get them." He left the room.

Wyatt walked over to stand behind Chris. "How is the potion coming along?"

"Almost done with the second one," Chris told him without looking up.

"Second?" Wyatt raised his eyebrow in surprise.

"We don't know what will work," Chris reasoned, his eyes still staying down.

Kali returned to the room, carrying a wallet photo of Gary. Mark was right behind her with a map and a scrying crystal.

"Will this work?" Kali asked, holding out the photo to Wyatt.

Wyatt took the photo as Mark unfolded the map. Wyatt looked at it for a second. "Yeah, this should work."

Mark handed the scrying crystal to Wyatt.

Finished with his second potion, Chris stood up. He picked up the cauldron and walked around the table to where Beth was sitting. He put it down next to the other finished potion and walked back to his seat. He picked up the third cauldron from the floor and put it on the table in front of him. Next, he picked up the papers Wyatt had been looking at and started looking through them. Picking one, he started adding ingredients to the new cauldron.

Next to him, Wyatt leaned over the table and started scrying.

* * *

You have once more caught up to me, but review and I will get the next part ready and will post. After all I just have to do some reformating, make it a story not a script. I hope you like the chapter. Thanks for reading and I look foward to your reviews.


	11. Getting Ready

First a thank you to my reviewer:

gabrieldarke – I don't know if it ever said on the show (like in the ending credits or something), but the two places I have checked both list her as Kali. I found that amusing. I hadn't realized that before hand, but when I found that out I had to make mention of it. Either way it is spelled, it's pronounced the same. I have a tendency to remember the kids on the show and though she was a teen, Aviva was still one of the kids. This is my second mention of her. The first was in the first episode, "The Magic Is Back". She was one of the voices on the answering machine. All people on that machine where kids from the show, Aviva and Max from season one, Kate from season three, and Tyler from season four.

This update seemed really long while working on it today. I'm partially through the next one, but I'll finish it up after work tomorrow and post it if I have new reviews. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter Eleven – Getting Ready

Several minutes later, Wyatt was still scrying. The crystal circled round and round the map, but nothing definite seemed to show up.

Chris was writing on a notepad. He had finished the third potion, bottled all three, and was trying to come up with a spell that might help.

Despite that fact that Chris was no longer working on the potion, Beth was still watching him fascinated. She had seen her mom do very little with magic in the last couple weeks and this was new. She was soaking it up. With her brother and whitelighter no longer in the room, she was surrounded by strangers, but strangers she was quickly learning to trust.

Kali was once more standing at Chris shoulder, but this time she trying read over his shoulder. Something he wrote caught her eye and she frowned. "He's not a demon, Chris. That won't work."

To her left, Mark entered the room through an arch that lead into his living room. He turned left to the opposite end of the table, where Beth sat and walked over to his sister. He whispered something in her ear and she got up and followed him out of the room.

Chris turned his head to look at Kali, minor annoyance in his green eyes. "Who is the spell writer here?"

Kali gave him a speculative look. "You? Since when?"

"Yes," Chris sighed, "Kali, I write spells. Can you trust me to do this right?"

"Sorry," Kali told him, taking a step back. "I'm just worried."

Chris nodded, sympathetically, "Considering this is your boyfriend, you're entitled to be worried, but please, just let me write."

As he said that, the scrying crystal in Wyatt's hand hit the map. "Kali, I have a location."

Kali circled the table, until she was at his side. She looked down at the map, her eyes widening as she realized what she was looking at. "That's his dorm."

Wyatt looked at her in surprise. He would have thought the guy would have fled campus or been stalking then or something besides just hanging out in his dorm room. "Wonder what he is doing there."

"I don't know," Kali admitted. "Rethinking this plan, plotting something new, resting. Who knows."

All sounded like reasonable explanations, so Wyatt turned to his brother. "How is that spell coming?"

To their left, Mark and Beth returned to the room carrying snacks. Beth had a bowl of popcorn and some pretzel sticks.

At his brother's voice, Chris stopped writing and looked up. "I think it will work."

"How's it going?" Mark wanted to know as he set down the stuff in his arms.

"We found Gary," Wyatt informed him, pointing to where the crystal had settled. "Now, we are going to go have a talk with him."

At the end of the table Chris picked up two of the bottled potions. He left the third one on the table.

"Thank you for helping," Mark breathed. _I'm glad these two are on my side. I've only seen them do this much and already I know that._

"Mark," Chris said, turning his attention to the young man, his voice drawing Mark out of his thoughts, "the potion I left on the table is an explosive. It will help if a demon attacks."

"We make pretty pathetic witches," Beth admitted, "don't we?"

Chris shook his head. "Not too good yet, but not pathetic and you are learning or I imagine you would already be dead." He nodded at his brother. "I'm ready."

Wyatt acknowledged his brother with a grin, "Okay." He looked at the Trudeau siblings. "We need Kali with us, since she knows Gary, so stick together and call Mikelle back if you need her. She can get us if needed."

Beth's only response was a nod of her head.

"Let's just hope we don't need to," Mark added with a slightly worried expression.

"Agreed," Wyatt acknowledged. "See you later." Without waiting for a response Wyatt headed out of the room followed by Chris and Kali.

As the other three left the room, Beth turned to her brother. "We can do this, right?"

Mark smiled a little. "I think we can. We can learn a lot from those two."

Beth nodded. "Yeah, we can." She picked up the potion vial and turned it in her hand. "Think Mom can do this?"

Mark picked up the hand written notes and potion recipes Chris had left on the table. He looked at them for a moment before putting them down. "When we get out of this mess, I think we should see what else she has to teach us. Considering they live in San Francisco, I kind of doubt we will be seeing a lot of those two."

"San Francisco isn't that far."

Mark shrugged. "Far enough, but imagine if we really needed it, like now, they'd come help."

Beth nodded as she sat down at the table in front of Chris' papers. Picking them up she started reading. "I guess for now, let's see what we can learn from this."

Mark pulled over a chair and sat down next to his sister. He picked up a second paper and started to read.

* * *

Hope you liked this update. Please review and I will get the next one up. Hopefully I will able to get back ahead of you.

Oh, the last eight paragraphs are new to this version of the story. Hope they work all right.


	12. Confronting Gary

First a thank you to my reviewer:

piperspeanut – Great to hear from you again. I'm glad you are liking this story. I understand being busy. I was reading a couple of stories I got busy and lost track of where I was. One of them put on over fifty chapters since I last read it. I was going to try and get caught up, but I freaked out when I read the number of chapter added. The story is finished, so I really should try, but it's really daunting. Another one I couldn't figure out where I was, so I figure I will start over and just review from the beginning. I think it has around sixty or seventy chapters and I was maybe in the thirties. Daunting. Both excellent stories, but very daunting. I'm glad you were able to identify those various characters. I like using people from Charmed for my stories. They said they would keep in touch with so many people, so I'm keeping them in touch. I look forward to seeing what you think of the stories between this one and the last one in the series you had read. Enjoy.

As the title says, it's time to confront Gary and find out exactly what he knows and why on earth he is cooperating even some.

* * *

Chapter Twelve – Confronting Gary

A little while later, Wyatt's car pulled into the parking lot near Gary's dorm. The three occupants exited the car. Chris carried the two potions in a bag slung on his shoulder.

Wyatt stepped around his car and looked at Kali. "Can we get to his dorm room?"

"No problem," Kali grinned. "I'm his girlfriend, remember. I can get in."

Wyatt raised an eyebrow at his brother and inclined his head toward Kali. "Remind me not to cross you."

"Huh?" Kali frowned. "What are you talking about?"

Chris rolled his eyes and chuckled.

Kali frowned deeper as she looked between the two brothers. Focusing on Chris she asked, "What's he talking about?"

Chris shrugged.

Kali looked between the two brothers and sighed. "Fine. Let's go." She walked toward the dorm followed closely by Chris and Wyatt.

* * *

A few minutes later they reached the hall to Gary's room. Kali stopped in front of Gary's door and looked at it.

Wyatt and Chris stopped a few feet behind her. They waited for her to decide what to do.

Kali sighed. "I guess there is nothing else to do." She knocked on the door and waited.

She didn't have to wait long as Gary's voice sounded miserable through the door. "Go away."

Kali squared her shoulders back. "Gary, it's Kali. We need to talk."

There was silence for several seconds. Then, the sound of footsteps was heard. Wyatt and Chris looked at each other.

"Looks like he is coming," Chris said unnecessarily.

The door opened and Gary looked out at them, a frown etched on his face. "Who are they, Kal?"

Kali indicated Wyatt with her hand, "Wyatt Halliwell and," she nodded in Chris direction, "his brother, Chris."

Gary didn't look impressed. "Hello."

Chris looked at Gary speculatively.

Wyatt raised questioning eyebrows at Kali.

Kali ignored him and looked at Gary. "Can we come in?"

Gary frowned, deeper. "Do they know about earlier?"

Kali nodded. "I think they can help."

"They can't," Gary informed her, grimly. "No one can."

"How about you let us try?" Chris offered.

Gary shrugged and stepped aside letting the three in. He stood out of the way as first Kali, then Wyatt, and finally Chris entered the room. Once they were in the room, he closed the door behind them.

Kali glanced around the room. She saw the pictures on the desk and started toward it.

Seeing her, Gary called out, "Wait." When she stopped and looked at him, he asked, "Why are you here, Kali?"

_So many reasons. I just don't understand,_ she thought as she looked at him. So many questions, but all she said was, "The library. Ring a bell?"

Gary sighed. "You don't understand what's going on."

"No," Kali admitted, "I don't." She took in a shaky breath. _Why, Gary?_ "You tried to kill someone, Gary. Explain that to me."

Gary sat down hard on his bed. His head slouched down in his hands; he sighed. "It started just after I graduated high school. I'm good at sports, but not good enough for a scholarship. I had other scholarships, but it was going to be tight. Then everything fell through the roof."

Gary looked up at them. Kali watched him quietly. Chris leaned against the wall, watching wearily. Wyatt stood next to him, silent.

Taking them all in, Gary pushed forward. "It was about three weeks before I started school. My dad was driving my younger sister, Arie, to a friend's house. The car was T-boned by a distracted driver, a woman with two screaming toddlers in the back seat. Ironically she was already headed to the hospital. No one died, but Dad wasn't going to leave the hospital any time soon. He lost his job and even with help from the lady's insurance medical bills were astronomical. College was no longer an option."

Kali frowned, confused, "But you came."

Gary nodded. "That's when I met him. He offered me a lot of help with my father's bills, with putting food on the table at home, and even athletics scholarship so I could still go to school. All he wanted in return was a little favor."

"Some favor," Kali retorted sarcastically.

Gary shook his head. "I didn't know. He didn't tell me, said it would be a few years in the future before he asked anyway, so no use telling me now. Said maybe he'd change his mind."

Kali squeezed her eyes shut. _You idiot, Gary. You don't make deals with demons, even if you don't know they are demons._

"Exactly who is 'he'?" Chris asked a little impatient.

"Galskaper," Gary informed him. Just the one name, never another, never knowing if it was first, last, or only.

Chris blinked. "If that doesn't sound like a demon's name, I don't know what does."

"Definitely demon," Wyatt agreed, though his reasoning was based more on the actions than the name.

"Demon?" Gary gulped and looked at the three other occupants of the room. His eyes settled on Kali. "Why doesn't this scare you, Kal?"

Kali glanced over at Wyatt and Chris. "I grew up with those two. Not much will."

Gary eyed her suspiciously. "So they're, like, your brothers or something."

Kali looked at Wyatt and Chris, then back at Gary. She shrugged. "Honorary. They're actually my neighbors across the street."

Gary held out his hand and a fireball formed in it.

Wyatt and Chris stared at is cautiously.

Gary looked down at the fireball in his hand. "You said witches don't do this." He looked up. "What is it then? And who does this?"

"It's a fireball," Chris informed him, "and the power is demonic."

"How do you know?" Gary stared at him bewildered. "I mean, how can you be sure?"

Chris hesitated before answering. Finally, he replied. "Let's just say I've had a little experience around these kinds of things."

"Doesn't mean you can fix my problem," Gary denied. "I tried to get out of it." He looked over at Kali. "He threatened Arie."

_Arie,_ Wyatt thought remembering what Gary had said earlier, _the sister that was in the accident._ "Your sister."

Gary nodded. "He said he'd kill her if I didn't kill that guy from the library."

"Mark."

A shudder sigh ran through Gary's body at the sound of the name on Kali's lips. "Is that his name? I didn't know."

Wyatt shook his head in disgust. "What exactly did this guy tell you?"

Gary looked up, misery in his eyes. "He said that he needed my help eliminating a threat."

Kali gave him an odd look. "Mark doesn't even know how to control his powers. How is he a threat?"

Gary shook his head, sighing. "He said something about a prophesy."

Chris groaned before whining. "Another prophesy?"

Gary frowned, confused. "Another prophesy?"

Wyatt grinned. "Chris is just annoyed because I have a prophesy and he doesn't."

"Their family has a lot of prophesies," Kali added, grinning as well, "and now Mark does, too."

Gary shook his head. "I don't think it was specific to him, because he talked about someone else being in charge of taking care of the other." He paused before nervously asking, "Can you protect Arie?"

Wyatt inclined his head. "Can you get her here?"

Gary nodded. "My family lives in town."

Wyatt looked at a portable phone in its stand on an end table. He walked over and picked it up. He tossed it across the room toward Gary's bed.

It seemed like it was going to overshoot, so Chris used a slight movement of his hand, slowing the phone with a telekinetic pull.

Gary gaped at them and down at the phone now on the bed next to him. "How . . ?"

"Call your sister," Wyatt instructed him, ignoring the question, "and get her here. Tell her to be very careful. I don't trust demons."

Gary picked up the phone and looked at it. Finally, he nodded.

Wyatt looked at Chris. "We need to call with our new info." He turned to Kali. "Do you want to join us or stay here?"

Kali didn't hesitate. "I think I'll pick up Arie if she's okay with that. No sense putting innocent in any extra danger."

_Makes sense,_ Wyatt thought as he nodded. "Be careful, Kal." Wyatt sent a warning look at Gary before he headed out of the room with his brother.

Behind them Gary started dialing his home phone number.

* * *

Good news. I actually finished reformatting the next chapter, so I'll be able to post it faster. And I'm off tomorrow, so I should have time to work on the one after that.

So what do you think of Gary's predicament. Rather stupid of him, but people do stupid things, especially for those they love.


	13. Splitting Up

First a thank you to my reviewers:

gabrieldarke - Yeah, I kept forgetting they couldn't orb either. I had a couple times in this story and the last where I had them teleorb something and then I realized, nope, they can't do that. It was frustrating.

piperspeanut - Despite currently having the ability to make a fireball, I don't think Gary really ready to understand magic. He's more freaked out, or he would be if he took enough time from being freaked out over the idea of killing someone and of the threats to his family to think about it. I'm glad you like the way I doing Wyatt and Chris' relationship with Kali. Thanks for letting me know that you won't be online for a little bit. Maybe I'll have a bunch for you to read when you get back on. Depends on how long you are off and how long it takes to get reviews for a chapter.

Hope you guys and everyone else reading will enjoy this next chapter.

* * *

Chapter Thirteen – Splitting Up

Back at the manor Leo Wyatt was looking through the Book of Shadows. Nearby Piper had set up a table and was mixing potions.

Leo looked up from the book and watched his wife amused. "Didn't you say you already gave them a potion to use?"

"Demons are back," Piper reminded him, dryly. "We are waiting for our sons to call. I need something to fill the time, so I'm stockpiling." At the sound of the phone ringing Piper looked over at the phone. She walked over to it and picked it up. Putting it to her ear she said, "Hello?"

On the other end Chris had Wyatt's cell phone to his ear. "We have a name for you to look up."

Piper raised an eyebrow. "Hello to you, too, Chris."

"Sorry, Mom," Chris replied at once contrite. "Things are getting more complicated."

Piper excepted the apology for the moment. "Do you know what happened yet?"

"Actually, no," Chris admitted, "but we do know who the source is."

"The source of the demonic powers Kali's boyfriend has?" Piper asked to confirm.

"Right," her son agreed.

Piper walked over to where Leo stood by the book. "Okay, what's the name?"

"Galskaper," Chris repeated the name he had heard earlier.

Piper's eyes widened and her lips formed a quirky smile. "Galskaper. Odd name." She looked over her husband's shoulder as he flipped through the book in search of the name of their latest demon.

* * *

On the other end of the phone Wyatt and Chris waited quietly in an unoccupied computer room. Wyatt sat at one of the computer stations, staring at the blank screen. "I think one of us should go with Kali to get Arie," he said suddenly. "Kali _is_ worried about Arie. I'm not so sure Kali can protect her from a demon attack."

Chris looked at his brother and then at the phone in his hand. He sighed. "Do you want to talk to Mom or go with Kali?"

"Kali," Wyatt replied without hesitation. _I am so bored. If anything is going to happen right now it will happen there._

"Okay," Chris agreed. "I'll see you."

Wyatt stood and walked out of the room.

* * *

Back at the manor, their parents had found the entry they wanted. Piper put the phone back to her ear. "Chris, still there?"

"I'm here," her son replied from the other end. "Did you find something?"

"We found him," Piper revealed.

"What does it say?"

Understanding her son's impatience Piper started reading as Leo stepped out of the way. "Galskaper extracts powers from mortals and uses the mortals to assassinate both mortals and witches who pose a threat to either him or someone who hired him."

"He's for hire?" Chris asked, apprehensive.

"That's what it say," Piper confirmed. "Do you want me to keep reading?"

Chris considered this briefly before asking. "Does it say how to vanquish him?"

"No." She didn't even have to look. It was one of the first things she had checked.

"How to fix his victims?"

Piper skimmed the page. "No."

Chris groaned. "Anything we can use?"

Piper skimmed the page again, looking for an answer to the new question. "His victims go crazy after they have killed their victims, often the guilt is a factor, but it's also the power."

_Nice. As if it isn't enough that we have to keep the demon away from both Gary, Mark, and their sisters, we have to get the power out of Gary or he'll go crazy and no one knows how to do this._ Chris snorted. _No one said this would be easy._ "Anything else?"

Even though he couldn't see her, Piper nodded. "There is nothing here on how to defeat him, no potion, no spell. And the way it's worded, I think the power actually comes from Kali's boyfriend. Galskaper just brought it to the surface. You might try a stripping potion if the one I gave you doesn't work."

Chris frowned. "Are you saying the Gary is a demon?"

"No," his mother denied, "definitely mortal, or human anyway, just power sensitive or something like that. Or maybe there is some sort of power in everyone, something they can't use but is there."

Chris scrunched up his nose. "If it's there, they should be able to use it."

"It's a theory, son," Piper reminded him.

Chris smiled.

When he said nothing, Piper tried again. "It's also possible that their power is a combination of something in them and something in this demon."

"I like that one better," Chris decided. "Anything else?"

Piper rolled her eyes. "You can't just pick a theory because you like it."

Chris grinned. "Anything else I need to know?"

Piper flipped some pages. She stopped on the page about stripping potions. "Let me give you the stripping potion formula just in case."

Chris got out some paper and a pen. "What do I need?"

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I started working on this next chapter, but haven't finished reformatting it. Review and I will get it finished quickly and post it.


	14. Arie

First a thank you to my reviewers:

piperspeanut - So true. Perhaps I should have had her react more, but saying you found the source to her . . . bad idea.

TaintedDarkInuShemeeko - Beth is interesting all right. I am still trying to figure her out. I like that idea to, that everyone has some power in them.

Sorry for taking so long to post. It was an interesting week. I was very tired and the chapter gave me fits.

* * *

Chapter Fourteen - Arie

Across town Arie Johnson was sitting on her bed, writing in her journal. On the bed next to her was a blank piece of paper. Almost half the day had passed since that strange call from Gary. It wasn't like him to talk so oddly. That was more like Ryan and that was mostly because the majority of the time Ryan spoke in a strange language called legalese. Gary usually spoke English.

"What on earth does he mean, 'whatever happens remember that I love you'?" She shook her head annoyed. "It's almost as if he thinks something is going to happen to him."

She turned over the piece of paper on her bed and examined it. _They don't look like killers._ With a shrug, she rolled it up and climbed off the bed. She walked over to her desk and pulled open a drawer. She shoved closed the drawer and walked back to her bed.

She picked up her pen and started writing, again. _And then there was about half an hour ago._ She put down her pen. _When Mom told me he'd called, again, I thought that was good news, but someone to protect me does not sound like good news._

Arie picked back up her pen and tried to start writing, again. She scribbled a circle at the top of the page and then erased it. The sound of a knock on her door forced her to look up. "Come in."

The door opened and Kali enter, followed Wyatt.

Kali grinned at Arie. "Hi, Arie. Your mom let us in."

_He looks familiar._ Arie frowned as she looked at Wyatt. "Who's he?"

"A good friend of mine," Kali assured her.

"Are you sure?" Arie asked, suspiciously.

Kali nodded. "Of course I'm sure. I've known him all my life."

Arie put her journal down, once more, and got off her bed. She walked over to her desk and opened a drawer. She pulled out a piece of paper and handed is to Kali.

Kali took the paper and unrolled it. She turned it around until it faced right. Kali's eyes widened as she recognized it as a wanted poster. It had both Wyatt and Chris' picture on it. She looked up at Arie.

Skepticism rife in her voice, she asked, "This isn't him." She pointed to one of the images on the paper. It was defiantly Wyatt.

"Oh, I imagine it is," Kali agreed, good naturally. "It's this," she added pointing to the words on the paper, "that isn't him."

Arie looked hard at Wyatt. She looked down at the paper. She looked back up at Wyatt. "Who'd you kill?"

Wyatt frowned as he looked at her. "Excuse me?"

"Who did you kill?" Arie repeated.

"Arie," Kali protested, "I told you the paper is a lie."

"It's not a lie," Arie denied, "but it could have been twisted, so answer me."

Wyatt stared at her. Even as he did a demon shimmered in and threw a fireball at Arie. Before Wyatt could react, the demon threw a second fireball at Kali.

Kali jumped out of the way and only got injured on her leg as the fireball gazed her.

Arie blew on the oncoming fireball, turning it to ice and sending it back to the demon.

Wyatt blinked in surprise before sending Arie's pen flying into the demon, causing it to blow up. He turned back to look at Arie. "You're a witch."

With a slight shrug, Arie returned with, "You're a witch, too."

A moan from Kali brought both of their attentions to her, as Kali looked down at her injured leg. "Wy, can you help, please."

Arie looked at Kali's leg, worried.

Wyatt looked over at Kali. Seeing her leg, he got down on his knees next to her and placed his hands over her leg.

"What can you do?" Arie asked confused. Then, she watched amazed as Kali's leg healed under the golden glow coming from Wyatt's hands. When he stopped she looked at him. "I thought you were a witch. You're a whitelighter?"

Wyatt shrugged as Kali stood and leaned against the door frame. Once he was sure she was alright, he responded to Arie. "Sort of. My mom's a witch. My dad's a mortal now, but he was a whitelighter."

Arie looked at him thoughtfully, "She called you Wyatt. What is your last name?"

"Halliwell," Wyatt admitted.

"You're Charmed," Arie looked at him surprised.

"My mom is Charmed," Wyatt denied, shaking his head.

"Close enough," Arie shrugged. "Every witch has heard of the Charmed Ones."

"Yeah, well," Wyatt mumbled, wishing the subject would change.

Sensing Wyatt's discomfort, Kali decided to help. "So you're a witch. Does that mean Gary's a witch, too?"

Arie shook her head. "Different mom. Neither of my brothers are witches."

"Brothers?" Wyatt asked, surprised.

It was Kali who answered. "Gary and Ryan. Ryan is on the east coast studying law."

"Should we find out if he's in danger?" Wyatt asked, looking at the two girls, worried. "Can we reach him to find out if he's in danger?"

Arie walked over to her desk and picked up her phone off its cradle. It was a dial phone with a cord. She put the phone to her ear and spun the dial. After a moment she stopped dialing and waited.

After a moment the phone was picked up. "'Lo, you've reached the mad house that is Ryan and Torrance's dorm. How may I direct your call?"

Recognizing her other brother's voice, she grinned. "Ryan?"

The change in Ryan Johnson's voice was instant. "Oh, hi."

"It's Arie," she told him, as if he didn't know. "I think Gary did something stupid. Stay in crowds."

"What else is new?" Ryan asked, amused. "I don't know how something on the west coast is going to affect me here, but if it will keep you from worrying about me, then I will stay out in the open."

Arie rolled her eyes. "Talk later." She hung up the phone and looked at Kali and Wyatt. "So why are you here?"

Wyatt and Kali looked at each other. It was Kali who answered. "A demon threatened you."

Arie looked at her skeptically. "Huh."

"That doesn't worry you?" Kali asked surprised.

Arie shrugged. "Demons don't like witches."

"I don't think this one realizes you are a witch," Wyatt informed her. "He's holding you as a threat to make Gary do something he wants."

"Which is?" Arie asked, eyes on him.

Wyatt gave her an ironic look. "Kill a witch."

"They want my brother for this?" Arie asked incredulously. "Why not do it themselves?"

"Arie!" Kali reprimanded.

"You know what I mean," Arie shrugged. "Why Gary?"

"I don't know," Wyatt admitted, "but apparently the demon considers this witch a threat. Maybe he doesn't want to risk an actual fight."

"That's stupid," Arie complained, her voice a mixture of annoyance and worry.

Wyatt's lips twitched. "We told Gary we would protect you."

"Fine," Arie told him with a roll of her eyes. "Let me get some stuff and we'll go where ever."

Wyatt looked at Kali. When she shrugged, he looked back at Arie. "Be quick."

* * *

I am almost done with the next chapter. Really I am. Review and I will get it up as soon as I can.


	15. Crystal Cage

First a thank you my reviewer:

piperspeanut - Well, my thoughts on the wanted poster were a little incomplete. My original thought was that Galskaper saw that Wyatt and Chris were helping Gary and he sent this as a scare tactic to keep Arie from trusting them. Arie, though it isn't mentioned, cast a spell on the poster to see if it was telling the truth. I may consider doing something different with it. The source of the poster was never actually mentioned in the story or even mentioned again. I suppose as a good story teller I should probably have it either explained in this story or or later on. Do you think I should do something else with it?

There are five characters that are in every episode of this season. The fifth one is about to show his head. He only has a small amount of time in the story, but he's definately needed. Also, this is the first time you see into his above ground life. Take note. The details will come into play in the next episode.

* * *

Chapter Fifteen – Crystal Cage

Back at Mark's apartment, the two siblings were setting up a circle of crystals. When the doorbell rang, Mark didn't even look up. "Beth."

"I know," Beth mumbled, standing. "I know." She walked out into the hallway and up to the door. She stood there for a moment, her eyes closed as she tried to distinguish between the different emotions she was feeling around her. Since none of them seemed to be animosity or a similar emotion, she opened the door slightly.

Chris and Gary stood there.

She'd never met him before, but she had seen him around sometimes when she came to visit her brother. She didn't think he was in any of Mark's classes, but she vaguely remembered seeing him with Kali, so she figured this must by Gary. Besides, Chris had called to warn them. "Are you sure bringing him is a good idea?"

"Best one we have at the moment," Chris admitted. "Kali is worried that the demon will come after him. Do you have everything set up?"

Beth nodded, her eyes never leaving Gary.

Gary turned to Chris, uncomfortable by the scrutiny. "I said I would leave her brother alone. Is this really necessary?"

"Yes," Chris insisted, "because you already attacked Mark once."

Beth pulled the door opened the rest of the way, letting Chris and Gary in. She kept a wary eye on them as they walked toward the living room. "Mark, we're coming."

* * *

In the other room, Mark was standing, examining his and Beth's handiwork with the crystals. At the sound of his sister's voice he exhaled a long hard breath and looked up as the three entered. He eyed Gary warily.

Gary gulped as he looked Mark in the eye. Earlier, he hadn't given himself time to do that, time to think about who Mark was or the fact that like him, Mark was a person. Ever since then he had been thinking of nothing but. Now, looking at Mark, he was utterly terrified, and so glad Kali had arrived when she had.

"Gary," Chris voice brought Gary out of his thoughts, "step into the circle."

"Why?" Gary asked, frowning at the circle of crystals. "It's just some crystals. How's that going to protect anyone?"

"Just get in there." Chris' voice didn't leave room for argument.

Gary started toward the circle of crystals, almost on auto pilot. About halfway there he stopped and looked at Chris. "Arie . . ."

"Will be as safe as possible," Chris assured. "I trust those two." Chris smiled as if he found the statement amusing.

Gary sighed and walked into the center of the crystals. He stood there and waited. "Now, what?"

Chris exhaled and began to chant. "Demonic powers bound within, keep him safe and us from him. Two way lock, no one may break, until a counter said or safety we make."

As Chris finished, a thin shimmer of light sprang up in a dome, vanishing as it topped out.

Gary reached up his hand, pulling it back quickly as soon as he touched the shield. "If pain is the object, it works."

"Magical protection is the object," Chris informed him.

"Exactly how long does this last?" Gary wanted to know as he looked down at the crystals, a new appreciation for mere crystals, growing by the second.

"Listen," Chris avoided the question, "we need to deal with this demon. How do we get him here?"

"I don't know," Gary admitted. "He always came when he wanted to, when I was thinking of backing out."

"Which means, he knows," Chris stated looking at the young man.

"Maybe," Gary gulped. The very thought was terrifying.

The sound of Wyatt's phone ringing, prevented Chris from coming up with a response. He pulled the phone out of his pocket, opened it and put it to his ear. "Hello."

Kali was on the other end in the backseat of Wyatt's car with Arie. "Hey, Chris. We're on our way back."

"Is Gary's sister okay?" Chris asked, looking over at Gary. "He keeps asking."

Kali glanced at Arie next to her. "More okay than Gary. She's a witch."

Chris blinked in surprise. "Seriously?"

"Yeah," Kali agreed, amused. "Anyway, we called their brother and told him to be careful. We also explained the situation to Arie's mom and she's going to stick with her husband. She wasn't too thrilled at the idea of us taking Arie, until I mentioned Wyatt's name. Then she was beyond thrilled."

Chris scowled. "The curse of the twice blessed."

Gary looked up speculatively.

"The promise of the Charmed actually," Kali teased.

"Arg!" Chris groaned. "Worse!" A smile twitched on his lips and he laughed. "Any idea how soon you will get here?"

"A few minutes," she informed him, looking out the window at the scenery. Winking at Arie, she added. "I just wanted to warm you that Arie is a little more combat ready than Mark and Beth. She may try to help."

Arie gave her an annoyed look, but a her eyes laughed.

"How'd she get trained without Gary knowing? Or does he know?"

Gary looked at Chris questioningly.

Chris ignored Gary and listened to Kali's response.

"Martial arts classes among other things, but no, Gary doesn't know . . . yet. How are things on your end?"

Chris snorted. "Except that we have no idea how to get this guy here, we're fine."

"All right," Kali grinned, "I'll see you in a few minutes. Bye."

"Bye," Chris replied before hanging up.

Kali hung up, too, and turned to Arie. She had a mind to find out more about this unusual girl.

* * *

Back in San Francisco, a familiar warlock was sitting in his den. The room was immaculate, not a think out of place except for a crayon drawing taped to the side of a computer PCU. The drawing bore a vague resemblance to the warlock. It was signed only with a "D" in the bottom right corner.

The keyboard had been moved and in the space left behind was a large bowl with an image of Chris hanging up the phone on it. The warlock looked at the image thoughtfully. "Interesting."

* * *

When I originally posted that last part on the site I posted the script version to, I was asked who the warlock was interested in. I believe the choice was between Mark and Chris, as to who he was watching. He was watching Chris. Any time he is watching anyone it will be Chris or Wyatt, unless otherwise stated.

Does Beth sound any better? I have just had the worst time with her.

And yes, I realize the cage won't hold forever, but it has its purposes.

Anyway, I have finished formatting this story, so assuming I can get internet access, I can post the next chapter as soon as see a review.


	16. Trying to Summon the Demon

First a thank you to my reviewers:

TaintedDarkInuShemeeko - Okay, so you are on the previous chapter. Arie was fun.

piperspeanut - And just for you I added about six paragraphs and altered two more. It doesn't answer all the questions, but it gives you Arie's perspective of where it came from and why. I love my Kali. She is so much fun. This is a more serious story for her, seeing as it deals with her boyfriend having demonic powers and all, but she still is my fun loving Kali. In the next chapter, there is a very big Kali emotional moment, but she glosses over it so that no one really notices and I don't explain it, since it is something that will be revealed later. Kali loves to tease Wyatt and Chris and she has the ease with them of someone who has known them her entire life. Technically she met them when she was two, but since only Wyatt remembers that far back and he only just, it's pretty much her entire life.

gabrieldarke - Yeah, I was surpised, too. I hadn't planned her to be a witch. I hadn't really planned anything other than she was Gary's little sister and she was threatened. And then when I was writing the scene she was under attack and she fought back. Seeing as she was a witch, I had to back pedel. Gary was not a witch and he had no idea his sister was, so why. As a result, she became his half sister. And then she called her other brother to warn him. I decided that since he was in college, he was going to have to be her half brother, too. And the warlock. Well, you could skim the previous stories. He's in all four. In the first one he is in the first scene with the darklighter who attacks them. In the next episode he is ralley demons together in the first scene, to help him avenge his darklighter friend and rid the underworld of a big threat. From that, Trae is introduced. In the third episode he is behind the spies and he sends the demons with the anti-orb gels at the boys that makes them unable to orb. In the fourth episode he is actually approached by Archemneme and gives Archemneme advise on how to attack. It doesn't work, but it helps and Wyatt ends up with burns on his back. In this episode he is very much in the background. He is using a scrying bowl to find out what they are up to and finds what they are up to intresting. What if anything he will do with the info, you'll just have to wait and find out. In the next episode he gets a name, so I will be able to quit calling him "the warlock". It will be nice.

du1387 - Remember when they were in the manor attic and Chris was copying spells and potion recepies from the Book? That's what those are. They are spells and potions that might come in handy here. I look foward to seeing what you think of the chapters between the ones you have read and here. Hope you had fun on your vacation.

Cirolane - Hi. Yes, I know you are on vacation and haven't reviewed, but I have faith that when you are back you will and since I have four of my more recent reviwers all listed, I thought I make mention of you. Once you get back and have time to read this, I hope you enjoy the story.

Sorry, I didn't update sooner. I was really tired yesterday . . . which is funny since it was my day off. Also, I added a bit to the beginning of this chapter to explain something that didn't make sense . . . to several people reading it. Thank you to piperspeanut for the idea of adding something to explain the thoughts in my head.

* * *

Chapter Sixteen – Trying to Summon the Demon

Wyatt's car was about a three blocks from Mark's apartment. Kali had been asking Arie various questions about herself, but the last one had put a frown on the young girl's face.

"The poster?" Arie closed her eyes, trying to remember. "I found that on my bed earlier, maybe an hour before Gary called. I'm not really sure where it came from. At first I thought it was some sort of joke, you know a prank to scare me, but I cast a spell on it, a twist on the truth spell and it stood the test, so I know what it said was true, well except the reward part."

"Reward part?" Kali asked. She didn't remember seeing that.

"Yeah, it vanished when I cast the spell." She looked up into the front seat at the back of Wyatt's head. "I guess it meant that he and his brother had killed demons, huh?"

"I guess," Kali agreed. "A truth spell."

Arie grinned as Wyatt turned into the parking lot around Mark's apartment. "Yeah. It's fun. Mom said, I need to learn how to cast spells, since my powers didn't work, but spells did. And now I have my powers, too." She fell silent as she saw that they had arrived.

Wyatt's car pulled into an empty parking place. The engine turned off and the doors opened.

Kali and Arie got out of the backseat. Then, Kali crossed around to stand by Arie.

Wyatt climbed out and pocketed his keys. "Are you ready for this, Arie?"

Arie gave him an uncertain smile. "I guess I'm very worried about my brother. Making a deal with a demon isn't exactly well informed on them either."

"Maybe after this," Kali suggested, "you and your mom might want to get together some facts for him, your dad, and your other brother, and tell them about the magical world."

Arie nodded, readily. "You're right. We should."

Seeing Wyatt head toward the apartment door, both Kali and Arie followed.

* * *

Inside the apartment, Beth was in the living room, standing a few feet away from Gary, regarding him suspiciously. Mark was farther away, against a wall. Chris was writing on a notepad. On an end table were a dozen potions in different colors and shades.

"Don't you have any idea how to get him here?" Beth asked Gary impatiently.

"I don't know if this is such a good idea," Mark informed his sister, pushing flush against the wall. "What are we going to do when he gets here?" At the sound of a knock on the door, he shrugged, and giving Gary a wide birth, headed toward the front door.

Chris sighed as he started flipping through the pages of the notepad. Each page, over a dozen of them, had a different spell on it. "We're going to try. We're as prepared as we are going to get."

A moment Mark returned to the room, followed by Wyatt, Kali, and Arie.

Arie looked down at the crystals surrounding her brother. "I can't see how that is going to help matters any."

Chris looked at the dark haired girl entering with his brother and friend. She couldn't have been more than thirteen and that was probably pushing. "Arie, I take it."

"Arie is right," she retorted waving a hand at the crystals surrounding her brother. "I don't see the point of that."

"Mark's peace of mind," Chris informed her, "and Gary's protection."

Arie scowled at him as she shot back at him, "So when faced with a demon you don't know how to defeat, your plan is to handicap yourself by cutting down on your man power."

"At least one of us is safe," Chris reminded her. "You have a better idea?"

"Yeah," Arie returned. "Use the cage for the demon. Gary won't hurt any of you." She glared at her brother. "Will you?" When he shook his head, Arie turned her attention back to Chris. "And he can help. Use the demon's powers against him."

Chris shook his head. "The best thing he can do right now to help is get the demon here." Look at Gary he instructed, "Since the best you can give us is he comes when you have doubts, focus on those doubts. Dwell on them. Look at these people and know you can't just kill them." Without waiting for an answer, he turned to his brother. "Wy, I've got some summoning spells we can try while he does that and some potions to try when he gets here."

Wyatt chuckled as he surveyed Chris' handiwork. "You've been busy."

Chris shrugged. "We have a problem. I couldn't just stay idle. It's not who I am."

Wyatt nodded as he walked over to his brother. _Good old Chris. Always doing something._

Kali watched from the doorway. Her eyes focused on Gary, sadness forming in them. _Why couldn't you tell me? I know it's all crazy and I know you didn't know I understood magic . . . more or less, but couldn't you have at least told me something was wrong. And why didn't I know anyway. We've been dating for nearly a year._

Mark walked back to his wall, pulling his sister up against the wall with him. Not sure what to expect he resumed watching Gary. A shudder ran through him as he thought about just how close it had been earlier. _Maybe I could have beat him earlier, or maybe I couldn't have, but at what expense? If there is one thing Mom has taught Beth and me about magic, it's that innocents come first, and it sure looking like as much as he scares me now, this guy is an innocent. Had I the chance, would I have killed him, and never considered that this wasn't all his fault?_ All things considered, he couldn't say that none of it was Gary's fault, but for the most part, Gary was just doing what he had to until Kali, and later his conscience, got the better of him.

Gary's shoulders drooped as he looked at his sister. He'd let her down._ How can I ever look her in the eye, again?_

Arie nodded and walked over to the computer desk. She sat down and spun the chair around so that she faced the others in the room. Putting her hands to her lips she blew and icy kiss in Wyatt's direction. "Let's see what you can do, witch boy.

Chris stared at her for a few seconds. Then, he looked at his brother with a silent laugh.

Wyatt pulled the notepad out of his brother's hand. "Let's just get this done."

* * *

For anyone who doubts my ability to post the rest of this as soon as I see a review, I have completely finished editting and reformating the rest of the episode. I also uploaded all of the remaining four chapters. All I have to do is add in my responces to any reviews and I can post them. So if anyone gets on tonight and reviews and I see it while they are still on I can do what I did with Cirolane in an earlier episode and pretty much have a posting war and I can have it into the next episode, because I have two or three or even more (I haven't actually divided that one into chapters) all ready to post once I divide them into chapters. I really need to get a move on episode seven, seeing as I haven't actually finished that episode. Six is finished, just needs reformatting.

Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter and I look foward to your reviews. I know there are people who have liked this enough to put it on favorites, and I can name you, because I keep everything. I would love to hear from any of you.


	17. The Crazy Maker

First a thank you my reviewer:

piperspeanut - Glad you enjoyed Kali and Arie. Hope you like this next part. Yeah, Chris never stuck me as one to not do something.

* * *

Chapter Seventeen – _The Crazy Maker_

Sometime later they were no closer to a solution and some of them were getting frustrated. It just seemed like they were getting nowhere.

Chris was sitting on the couch. His head was slumped against the back with his eyes rolled up at the ceiling.

Wyatt was standing a few feet from him next to where Gary still stood in the circle of crystals. He had a scowl on his face.

Kali was still by the door frame. She didn't want to get in the way, but standing motionless was beginning to get to her.

Mark and Beth were still against the wall. Beth looked about ready to make a break for it, but she stayed put for her brother's sake. It was kind of nice to feel that her older brother needed her.

Arie had given up all pretence of interest in their efforts. She was still seated at the computer desk, but she had turned around more than twenty minutes before and was on the internet.

There was a neat pile of crumpled papers on the floor ripped, one by one, out of Chris notepad. The notepad itself sat on the couch next to Chris.

"Well, that was a waste of time."

Wyatt looked at his brother. "At least we know why there's no summoning in the Book. He can't be summoned."

Arie twirled around in her computer chair. "I think he can. Take a look."

Willing to do anything at that moment so long as it ended in action, Chris stood and walked over to the computer, his brother close at his feet. "What is it?"

"It's an excerpt from a book, _The Crazy Maker_," she told them pointing at the screen. "I looked it up; that is, loosely translated, what Galskaper means."

Looking over her shoulder, Wyatt began to read aloud. "I fought him hard, but it was as if with every passing second he impressed more of his will on me until I submitted to him. Three hours later a man was dead. I'll not give you the details; the horror of the matter grips me. I see no need to torment anyone else." Wyatt turned around and looked at Gary.

Gary shivered and turned his head to look at Mark who, if not for Kali, would have been dead at Gary's hand. He could well understand the man's thoughts.

Mark met his eyes with a sigh. For once he met them and held them, willing to look his attacker in the eye.

Wyatt looked back at the computer. "I scream for him, but where he would come before every time I had doubts, now he ignores my please, making me a little more crazy. The man's face drives me insane as he asks over and over, again, 'why?" I want now only to end this, but before I do I want to give someone a fighting chance against this monster, this demon who plagues me." Wyatt stopped and looked at Arie. "I don't see anything about calling him."

Arie scrolled down the page. "Read here."

Wyatt took in a deep breath and began reading, again. "After numerous attempts I finally succeeded in getting him there, but in the most peculiar of ways. A neighbor came over to ask to borrow something, what is not relevant. While I was in the kitchen he noticed my notes. When I came back he asked about it. He wanted to know what the name went with. I explained and to my surprise he seemed to understand better than I. He explained that he had a magical background, but less magical power than I had at present. In fact until a few years prior he had thought the magic of his people a myth. The new leader of his tribe, that's what he called them, a 

tribe, had been like him. Then, attacks on them had forced her not only into a leadership position, but also into a belief in magic."

As Wyatt read Kali's eyes grew wide. She walked over to the computer, standing silently behind Wyatt. _Oh, my word. Is that what I think it is?_

Not noticing Kali, Wyatt kept reading. "He asked if I would like him to try and call the monster, demon he called him. I said I would. He got out some paper and a pen and wrote something down. He folded the paper. Then, he asked for a candle. He lit the candle, said some words, and holding the paper above the candle he watched it burn. Then, he looked at me. He told me to try, again. He stepped out of the way and I tried to call the monster. This time he came."

"I know this story," Kali informed all of them, suddenly.

Wyatt stopped and looked at her. The eyes of the others in the room turned to her as well. It was Wyatt who spoke. "You mean you can guess how it ends."

Kali shook her head. "No, I know the story, how it begins, how it ends, stuff not in the book. I know the story." When Chris started to say something she shook her head. "I explain later. I know how to get him summoned."

"We don't know what he wrote on the paper or what he said," Chris protested.

Kali picked up the notepad from the couch. She scribbled some words on the pad and handed it to Chris. "Yes, we do."

Chris looked down and silently read the words on the pad. It read, "Eternally cursed by Dudarova word, allow this victim's summons heard." Chris frowned as he looked up. "By who's word?"

"The gypsy who helped the man," Kali informed him simply.

"How do you . . ?" Chris trailed off, at a loss.

"A candle please," Kali requested, focusing only on the task at hand. _Please, Chris. I can't answer that. I just can't. Some things hurt too much to share, even as long as I have known you._

Mark left the room, glad for something to do.

"You know this man," Chris accused.

"No," Kali replied with a sad shake of her head. "He dies before I was born, only a few months after this."

"But he did know your mom," Chris pressed. "She's the leader he mentioned there. Isn't she?"

Kali nodded, her words almost a whisper. "Yes."

Mark returned to the room then. He had a candle in hand. "Will this work?"

Kali nodded and took the candle from him. "Thanks. Did you bring matches? I forgot about them."

Mark held out his other hand and grinned. "Anything else?"

Kali grinned back, taking the matched, and shook her head. She put the candle and the matches on the computer desk. She walked over to where Chris stood. "May I have the paper back?"

Chris ripped the paper she wrote on off the pad and handed it to her. "Sure."

Taking the paper in hand, Kali began to fold it.

"I don't much care for doing nothing," Wyatt comment as he watched her.

Kali looked up, a haunted look in her eyes. "Oh, you won't me. I only know how to get him here. I don't know how to vanquish him. No one does."

Mark sighed and headed back out of the room.

Wyatt nodded satisfied. He didn't like the fact that no one knew how to defeat the demon, but he did like the fact that he wasn't going to have to stand by and do nothing.

Kali turned to Arie. "Would you mind holding the candle so I can light it?"

Arie picked up the candle and held it up steady. She waited restless.

Kali took out a match and struck it against the edge of the box. She brought the lit match to the candle and watched the candle catch fire. She blew out the match and used the other hand to pick up the folded piece of paper. She held the paper over the candle, allowing it to catch fire. In a whispered voice she said, "Eternally cursed by Dudarova word, allow this victim's summons heard."

Mark returned to the room with a small metal dish. Wordlessly he placed it on his computer desk.

Kali looked at him with a grin before she dropped the burning paper and the spent match into the dish. Her voice still a whisper she said, "Thanks."

Whispering back, Mark asked, "Why are we whispering?"

A frown covered her lips, but she spoke in a normal voice. "I don't know. It seems like a silence moment."

No one said a word as the paper slowly stopped burning, leaving only ashes remaining.

Kali looked up at Gary. "Try now."

* * *

Do you think it will work? Review and I will post the next part. I'm off to work, so I'll post after work.


	18. Faceoff

First a thank you to my reviewer:

Cirolane - Glad you were able to get on for a bit and catch up. Hope your vacation is going well. To answer your question. You know how the internet will have bood exerpts on it. Well, the guy wrote a book, and had it published, probably at his own expense. It sold well enough that someone put it on line. Arie was bored, so she was doing random word searches, looking for something that might make sense. She found this and it fit perfectly. Only part of the book was on their, but enough that they got what they needed. And what they couldn't get from that, Kali knew. Kali's mom, as the story points out, knew the gypsy man involved, he was part of her tribe. For reasons that I won't reveal now, Kali heard that story a lot, she just hadn't connected the two, but when she heard Wyatt reading what Arie found, she recognized it as a very familiar story.

So do you think it will work? Keep reading.

* * *

Chapter Eighteen – Faceoff

At her words Mark backed up against the wall, next to where he had left his sister and where she still stood.

Chris walked over to the end table with the potions. He picked up a vial in each hand.

Wyatt, likewise, picked up a vial in each hand. Tense, he looked toward the center of the room.

Arie spun the computer chair around to face Gary. Her eyes locked with his, allowing him to draw strength in the fact that she was there for him, whether she was of any use to him or not.

Gary heaved in a deep breath. In barely a whisper, he called the name. "Galskaper."

A whirl of color formed in the center of the room next to Gary. As Galskaper materialized in the room everyone tensed.

Chris and Wyatt started throwing potions at the demon.

Though he flinched, he didn't explode.

Kali grabbed a paperweight from Mark's desk and threw it hard at the demon.

Galskaper turned to stare at her incredulously.

Wyatt and Chris stopped and stared, too.

"What kind of pitiful attempt was that, mortal?" the demon scoffed.

Kali stared him down, glaring. Proudly she announced. "I'm a Gypsy."

Galskaper looked down at the paper weight at his feet. "You didn't seriously think that rock would defeat me, did you."

"No," Kali assured him, "but I did think it would sting."

"Don't let him bait you, Kali," Beth called in a loud whisper from the wall where she and her brother stood.

Mark looked at his sister, wishing she hadn't drawn attention to them.

Galskaper turned his attention to Beth, a shudder running through his body at the sight of the siblings. He turned to look at Gary. "Gary, why is he still alive?"

Bracing himself, Gary exhaled. "I'm not a murderer."

"You are if I say you are," Galskaper corrected him.

To his side, Chris threw another potion at Galskaper, fed up.

Seeing what his brother was doing, Wyatt followed suit and then they both threw still another potion.

At Galskaper's feet smoke started billowing up fast. Galskaper looked down surprised as he was engulfed in smoke.

The smoke cleared almost as fast as it arrived. The reason for the dispersed smoke evident, when they noticed Arie had her palm to her chin, and was blowing at the smoke. Ice his the door way as the smoke completely dissipated. She exhaled loudly. "So is he gone?"

* * *

What do you think is the answer to Arie's question? Did it work? Review and I'll post the next chapter.


	19. Too Easy?

First a thank you to my reviewer:

piperspeanut - Eventually, you will learn more of that story, because in a later episode I plan to bring it back up and explain why Kali knew that story so well, why she know what was written on that paper. What was the shudder? Well, that answer is going to have to wait. It's important though.

* * *

Chapter Nineteen – Too Easy?

Wyatt and Chris looked at each other questioningly.

"I don't know," Wyatt admitted.

Chris looked at Gary, remembering the spell he had cast earlier. "Test the shield."

Gary reached out his hand tentatively. The farther his hand went the more confident he got.

Chris waved his hand and the crystals dispersed. "The spell is obviously gone."

"But the demon?" Arie persisted.

Chris shook his head, uncertain. "I don't know. That was unlike any vanquish I have ever seen."

Mark moved away from the wall. "You didn't say a counter, so does that meant it's safe?"

"Maybe," Chris's voice wavered.

"I think we're safe now," Wyatt admitted, finally.

Beth looked at Kali, who was remaining silent. "Kali."

Kali looked at Beth. She shook her head. "No, I don't think so."

"The shield came down," Mark admitted grudgingly.

Kali didn't even seem to hear him. "I don't think he's gone. That was too easy."

In the center of the room Gary was watching his palm as he moved it around.

"Maybe it was just his time," Mark suggested. "Maybe you guys just found the right combination of potions. I don't know. Sometimes it is easy."

"I think he was scared of us," Beth announced suddenly.

"I didn't see that," Kali returned, surprised.

"Scared?" Wyatt scoffed. "He practically laughed at Kali and he ignored Chris and me."

"Not you," Beth corrected. "Mark and me. I think he was scared of us."

"Hey, guys!" Gary called out suddenly, drawing attention away from Beth and to himself." As all eyes turned to him he held out his palm. "Nothing's happening. I think the powers are gone. I think you did do it."

"Maybe," Chris agreed cautiously. Looking at Kali, he asked. "With that gone would he be able to call Galskaper or do you know?"

Kali looked utterly hopeless as she replied. "I've never heard of anyone loosing the power."

"What happened to the author of that book?" Chris asked glancing over at the computer screen.

"Mental asylum," Kali informed him, "but he's alive."

"He's still there?" Chris asked to verify what he heard.

Nodding hard, Kali said, "He's insane and he still has that power." Looking at Gary, she started to smile. "Maybe he really is gone."

Almost to himself as he looked where Galskaper last was, Chris said, "Maybe." He looked over to where Mark and Beth stood. "Are you willing to risk it?"

Mark looked at Beth.

Beth closed her eyes for several seconds before nodding. "Gary was the threat to Mark."

"You said you have been constantly under attack," Wyatt reminded her.

"But always by something vanquishable," Beth reasoned. "We still have a lot to learn, but I think we'll make it now. Thank you."

Mark walked over to Gary. "Considering my sister is an empath, I guess if she says you are no longer a threat, I have to believe her." Turning to Wyatt, Chris, and Kali he simply said, "Thank you."

Seeing as Mark and Beth weren't the only ones involved, Chris turned to Gary and Arie. "And what about you two?"

Arie blew him an icy kiss. "I think I'm safe from a demon who can't actively attack me."

Gary turned to look at her confused. "What do you mean he can't attack you?"

Arie indicated the computer screen. "He imparts powers on others. He has none himself." With a smile she corrected herself, "Well, other than transportation."

"Shimmering," Chris informed her.

"Sure," Arie agreed, tentatively. "Shimmering. Sounds too pretty for something so evil."

Wyatt chuckled.

Gary sighed and nodded. "If Arie feels safe then yet, I'm willing to risk it."

Chris turned, finally to Kali. "And you, Kal."

She nodded. "I'll be fine, Chris. Thank you for your help, Wy, Chris." She walked over to Chris, who was closest to her and hugged him tight. She let go almost before he could react and moved to Wyatt's side.

Wyatt beat her to the punch and hugged her. "Be careful, Kid." He let go of her and looked at her.

She nodded. "You bet. I'll see you next break."

"Or crisis," Chris teased.

She shrugged. "That's a given. I know I can count on you."

He nodded. "We'll see you later then."

"Don't forget to call," Wyatt added.

"Never would," Kali denied, smiling.

As Chris and Wyatt left the room, Chris threw one last look at the spot where Galskaper vanished from.

Kali turned to Gary. "Can we talk?"

Gary looked at her for a few seconds, his expression growing more sober by the second. He finally nodded.

Arie looked at her brother and his girlfriend. She cast her attention at the two Trudeau siblings. "I get the idea that maybe we should leave."

Mark nodded. "Yeah." He hugged his sister's shoulder and pulled her in the direction of the kitchen. He held out his hand for Arie. "How about I fix us up something to eat while those two talk."

Arie grinned. She bypassed his outstretched hand and skipped into the kitchen.

Beth smiled up at her big brother as she allowed him to lead her out of the room.

Once the three were out of the room Gary slumped down onto the couch. "Look, if this is about the deal I made, I get that I was an idiot."

Kali shook her head. "Acknowledged, but not the topic of conversation. This about the fact that you couldn't tell me something was wrong."

"I didn't think you would believe me."

"You had fire coming out of your hand in the form of round balls."

"Fine, then I figured, you would be freaked out."

Kali sighed. "You didn't have to tell me that. You didn't even tell me anything was wrong. You tried to keep the fact that you were stressed and worried from me."

"It worked didn't it."

Kali walked over to the couch and sat down next to him. "I hadn't seen you in three days, but when I talk to you on the phone you sound tense and short with me. I even asked if something was wrong, but you denied it, and when I tried to see you, you had Rick send me away. Your call, but I did try and you didn't trust me."

"Are we breaking up?"

Kali shook her head. "Not unless you want us to be. After nine months, I'm not going to break up with you on a whim, but I won't deny I'm going to be careful. You need to trust me. If not with the big stuff like fire coming out of your hands, then with the bigger stuff, like someone is threatening your family. I know I didn't tell you about being a Gypsy, so I can't throw blame about the magical cover-ups. So what do you want?"

Gary sighed. "Time. I guess I want time, time to know if this will work, with all this out in the open." He bit his lip and looked at her. "Thank you."

Kali smiled. He didn't have to say what for. Considering the day they and the others had, it was an all encompassing gratitude for everything.

* * *

Believe it or not, that isn't the end. One more chapter and then I will post the beginning of the next episode as well.

In the script version you don't get to hear Kali and Gary talk and I had planned that she broke up with him, but frankly when it came down to it, that didn't sound like something Kali would do. He is definately on probation though.

Review and I will post the ending and the first chapter of "Anti-Orb Zone."


	20. Fight Another Day

First a thank you to my reviewer:

piperspeanut - Not so easy, but they don't know that and won't for a while. Glad you like the chapter. As to the probation thing, well, she's quite serious. We'll see how things go.

This is the last chapter of this story and it's a really short one. I debated for a while, but it definately needed its own chapter, so here it is.

* * *

Chapter Twenty – Fight Another Day

The warlock had risen from his desk and was standing in the middle of the room, looking at an annoyed Galskaper.

"Why am I here?" Galskaper demanded.

"I thought I'd prolong your existence," the warlock responded blandly.

Scowling at him the demon informed the warlock that, "I could have taken care of them."

"I doubt it," the warlock concluded. "You don't know who you were up against."

"I need those witches dead," Galskaper insisted.

"Help me take out the other two witches and I will help you take out your threat," the warlock offered, looking Galskaper in the eyes.

"I don't need your help," the demon denied.

"Oh, don't you," the warlock smirked. "Think about it."

Galskaper eyed the warlock for several seconds before shimmering away.

The End

* * *

That's all for this story, but Galskaper will be back. For now, though check out the next episode "Anti-Orb Zone". I would love to hear what you think of this last chapter.


	21. Alternate Ending

I have been debating for a long time about what to do with this scene. It was intended to be part of the ending, but I forgot that I wrote it and rewrote the scene, so now you are getting a chance to read it. Enjoy.

* * *

Alternate Ending

Gary looked at Kali silently. He had an idea that he knew what she was going to say.

"Are you all right?"

Gary wasn't the only one that looked at Kali stunned at these words. Only Arie didn't seem surprised. Instead his sister looked mildly amused. He looked to the center of the room where Galskaper had been. "Not likely, but I think I'll live. Thanks for not letting your friends kill me."

Kali shrugged. "They couldn't have anyway. It would have messed with their heads too much if they killed an innocent."

"An innocent?" Gary asked confused. "I'd hardly say I'm that. I did try to kill Mark over there."

Mark scowled at the reminder.

Kali looked over at Mark, a smile on her lips. She turned back to Gary, the smile gone. "Yes, you did. Still, an innocent you were, are, and will be. It doesn't mean you won't get in trouble. Try something like that, again, and we will find a way to get you legally punished for it. They don't take the law into their own hands. However when it comes to demons and their like, Wyatt, Chris, and their family, are among those who keep the peace, who protect the innocent. They deal with the demons and the warlocks. They deal with evil beyond anything you know. It has been gone for many years, unable to attack, but recently it's back. Don't ever try to deal with it on your own, again."

Gary managed a smile despite a certainty of how this conversation would end. "Are you saying you will protect me?"

Kali contained her laugh to just a smile and a snort of air through her nose. She looked at him amused. "Do I look like I could protect someone?"

"After seeing your throw that paper weight, yes."

Kali shook her head. "I'm a gypsy. I've never told you that before. We have magic, but nothing like a witch. Totally different. My mom is leader of our tribe."

"And your father?"

Kali's eyes grew sad. She sighed and looked up at the ceiling before turning her eyes back to Gary. "Gone. Dead long ago. He was a Gypsy, a good man, or so I'm told."

"You never knew him?"

Kali shook her head. "Never."

"Shall I make this easy on you?" Gary asked softly.

Kali frowned. "Make what easy? Surly not talk of a dad I never knew."

Gary shook his head. "No, breaking up with me. That is what you are doing, right? Or trying to."

Kali exhaled slowly. She looked around at the other three occupants of the room.

Arie shrugged her thin shoulders.

Mark nodded. He turned to Beth and Arie. "Would you two like to come with me to get something to drink in the kitchen? I have an assortment of juice boxes."

Arie snorted. "Juice boxes?"

"Poor college student. Have some pity."

"The poor college student who has his own apartment that he doesn't share while attending," Arie said while rolling her eyes. "Yeah, I'm so concerned."

"Are you coming?"

Beth left the room silently.

Arie sighed and headed out with Mark close on her tail.

Kali turned back to Gary. "Back to the topic you brought up, about breaking up. Do you think we should break up?"

Gary looked at her silent. "I figured you already had your mind made up."

Kali shook her head. "I'm concerned about you. I'm not really sure I can trust you. It really worries me that you could consider taking a life even to protect Arie. I get why you didn't come to me. It's not like I told you where I stood on the topic of magic, and that's a big deal."

* * *

This scene was never completed and was written when I forgot I had written it, but there is a little in here that might be of interest, especially the part about Kali's father, since that will be coming up relatively soon. Also if you reread the episode with those words in mind, it might give you a little more insight into certain things that happened in the episode.


End file.
